


Three Sisters

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fate & Destiny, History Repeats, Magic, Past Child Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: Elena was born and raised in Old Corona. Her single mother rarely home to care for her, she raised herself. When her mother was actually there, she was abusive and cruel. She grew up with Varian as her only friend, and as they grew older, his father asked her to join the family, so she'd never be alone again.She was gifted with magic from her birth and it always scared her. She was always afraid of her future due to constant visions of a disastrous ending to the world. but when she finally saw them starting, she started learning things about her destiny she never realized she knew.
Relationships: Varian (Disney)/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Varian is aged up to 18 at the beginning of the show series.

I looked up at the castle, sighing softly. Some days… I wished I was there. That it was me in that castle. But I knew it wasn’t my place. It would never be my place.

I sighed as I moved off down the road, heading for the farm in Old Corona with my basket of groceries. I had picked up some food for us with the meager money we had as well as some paper lanterns for the princess’s birthday that was tonight. She was still missing and the whole kingdom was suffering for it. I wished every night for her return. Then maybe we’d get out of this economic collapse.

I mainly ran the farm on my own, mother was always away… father had been dead since before I could remember. I set down the basket and pulled my hip length straight black hair over my shoulder. I sighed and looked out at the garden, swallowing hard. I breathed in shakily and got to my chores.

I hummed softly as I moved, practicing some simple magic. I perked up the garden and moved through the house before stopping at hearing the door open. I saw my mother come in and she set down her basket as she came over.

“Good evening my dear.” She smiled at me. “Do we have any chestnuts?” She asked softly. I looked at her and breathed in.

“Yes.” I came over and offered her some. She took them and put them in a basket.

“Impressive work my child.” She rubbed my cheek gently before sighing at me. “You’re getting older.” She frowned at me. I looked down at that and felt that pain in my chest.

“You’ve gotten younger.” I whispered out. She chuckled softly to herself at that and looked in the mirror.

“That I have.” She nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror. “Elena… do you really buy into this nonsense?” She scoffed at the lanterns sitting in my basket. I swallowed hard as I looked at them. “How disappointing.” She muttered before she grabbed her basket again. I swallowed hard as I watched her head out again.

That was my mother… Gothel. She had taught me magic, to never trust anyone, ever. She told me her mentor, a cruel and sadistic woman had set my being into motion. That it was fate. She scared me. A lot. Life was hard as is, raising myself, even before adding fate on top of it.

I looked out to the small village I lived in and sighed softly. If only I could see past it, see the world I wanted. Where I wasn’t stuck in the past. I gently played with my hair as I stepped out.

“Maybe I make things a mess…” I sang softly as I walked through the garden. “And maybe you’re right to have doubts in me… maybe…” I sighed. “If you for once found trust in me… just this once let me come through for you.” I ran my fingers over a flower and it perked to life under my touch. “The way that you want me to.” I looked back to the forest, seeing her disappear into it. “Let me make you proud… let me give you a reason to believe…” a single tear fell down my cheek as I watched the path. “That I… can stand tall…” I sniffed and went out to the field, looking at the harvest slowly growing away. “That I can… be more than you dreamed I’d be!” I breathed in shakily. “Maybe then… you’ll realize… that you never really knew me at all…” I whispered out as I lowered my head, tears falling to the ground. In their place flowers bloomed to life. I wrapped my arms around myself and held myself tighter.

I don’t know how long I stood there crying but I eventually brought back my composure, heading back inside and looked at the pair of lanterns I had gotten for us. I picked up mine and ran my fingers over it slowly. I spared a glance to the other and sniffed. I grabbed it and headed out of the farm, heading off. I walked calmly to the door of the main house in the village, looking up at it. I swallowed hard and looked at the lanterns. I knocked gently as best I could and waited patiently.

I looked up when the door was answered by Quirin. “Ahh Elena, what brings you by?” He smiled at me. I swallowed hard and looked at the lanterns in my hands.

“My mother won’t be making it home for the festival… I have an extra lantern.” I muttered out as I looked up at him. “I thought… Varian could take it.” I offered it to him. He smiled at me and nodded as he gently took it before I jumped at hearing an explosion upstairs.

“I will get it to him. Thank you.” He nodded at me. I smiled at that and nodded as I looked back behind him at Varian running down coughing as smoke flooded from his attic space. He spotted me and paused in his tracks. I looked back at his father.

“I’m heading to the capital if he wants to join me…” I told him before I headed off, moving to the road.

“Elena wait!” He called after me. I turned and looked at Varian running over, a bag on his back and lantern in hand. I swallowed hard and looked back to his house, seeing the attic window was billowing out black smoke.

“Is your house ok…?” I asked softly. He looked back at it before looking at me.

“It’s fine, it’s a smoke grenade, no fire.” He grinned at me. I nodded and looked down at the lantern in my hands and swallowed hard. “No show again?” He asked as he got us moving again.

“She told me it was nonsense.” I whispered out. He shut up at that and looked down at the lantern in his hands. “It’s not like she’s ever around to see how it’s affected the kingdom.” I looked at the host of people moving for the capital. He sighed as he shifted his bag on his back. “I just… she doesn’t understand why it’s so important, even if it’s just a wish on a star.” I sighed. He nodded.

“It never hurts to wish on a star.” He smiled at me. I glanced at him and swallowed hard before looking out at the crowd ahead of us. “One day she’ll be back… and Corona will thrive again.” He sighed out. I nodded and hoped on it. We walked across the bridge and I looked to the dock, gently moving him to follow me to a small boat. I stepped into it and breathed in shakily before he joined me. I smiled at him as I took a seat and grabbed paddles. “You ok?” He asked softly as he sat across from me and set our lanterns down carefully behind him as I started paddling us out.

“Just… frustrated I guess.” I sighed. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

“Let’s just… relax at the lanterns, ok?” He offered. I sighed and looked at him as I rowed us out to the middle of the lake. I got us there and breathed shakily as I let the oars rest out of the water. He grabbed the lanterns and smiled as he held one out to me. I swallowed hard as I held it close. “This is still our night of hope… even if she’s given up, we haven’t.” He told me as he dug through his bag and pulled out some matches, lighting our lanterns carefully. The sun had set and I could see the gentle glow in the city starting.

He looked with me and breathed shakily _._ I watched the king and queen's lantern float up into the air before I looked at our lanterns.

“Hey… everything is gonna turn out alright in the end, ok?” He offered to me. I looked at him before taking a deep breath and held up my lantern to the sky, carefully letting it go as it floated up into the sky. He let his go as well and we watched them go. I closed my eyes and focused on my wish for her to return, for the kingdom to thrive again.

I felt a pulse of magic release from me and I opened my eyes, looking up at the lanterns floating around us and up into the sky, barely feeling the gentle rock of the boat. I looked around at all the lanterns and swallowed hard, nervous. I looked at Varian and saw he was smiling as he watched the lanterns.

I inhaled shakily as I saw a flash image of an older man in his place, a man I’d seen only in my dreams. The image only lasted a moment before returning to Varian’s image. I swallowed hard and looked down, feeling that painful ache return. I looked over into the water and saw my own image change for a second to a woman I didn’t know but her visage terrified me. I squeezed my eyes shut and looked down to the floor of the boat, my heart pounding in my head.

“Elena…?” Varian asked softly as he leaned over. I looked up at him and he could see the worry in my eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I made a wish.” I whispered out. He looked at me perplexed.

“Then why are you sad?” He asked. I took a deep breath before looking back, seeing a green glow on the distant shore before disappearing.

“I think it’s going to come true…” I whispered out as I saw a boat in the distance rowing off towards the light. “My mother isn’t going to come home again.” I whispered.

“What… what did you wish for?” He asked nervously. I looked at him and sighed.

“If you tell the wish before it comes true… it never will.” I looked down at my hands.

“You want it to come true?” He asked. I nodded as I rubbed my hand slowly. “Then what’s the problem?” I swallowed hard and looked up at the lanterns.

“Fate…” I sighed out. He looked at me perplexed.

“Elena you know I don’t believe in magic.” He told me. I looked at him and saw his cockeyed smile. I breathed in shakily. “That’s all fate is. Magic. It’s not real.” He smiled at me, trying to make me feel better. I sighed and lowered my head, my hair falling from where it was tucked and hiding my face from view. _If only you knew…_ “Nothing is written in stone.” He gently cupped my hand and looked at me. I peeked out at him from under my curtain of black hair. “Only the past is immutable.” I breathed in shakily and nodded slowly.

“But the future is doomed… to repeat the mistakes of the past—“

“Only if we don’t learn from it.” He told me. I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. He smiled at me. “We learn from our mistakes. Even if they’re not made by us.”

“ _Learn from our mistake._ ” The flash image of the man appeared again in his place and I took a deep breath. I looked back up at the lanterns moving off, clearing out of Corona. I could see the stars again, as they glimmered in the sky.

“Don’t let your mother decide your fate for you.” He smiled at me. I looked at him and I felt a little bit lighter at his words. He smiled at me. I sighed and nodded.

I breathed in shakily as I stood in my kitchen, dropping an apple onto the floor as I felt her die. It felt like my entire body relaxed, releasing some tension I never realized I was holding. I fell to my knees and stared off, feeling relief. Tears came pouring down my cheeks regardless of the loss of my mother. The apple next to me quickly rotted and turned to dust next to me as I stared off.

My wish was coming true. I had set fate into motion. I swallowed hard as I looked up and out the window, looking to the sky.

“ _Soon it shall be your turn, to take my place._ ” A cruel woman’s voice laughed in my ear and winced away before breaking down and crying harder.

I stood in the crowd with all the citizens cheering as Rapunzel was reintroduced to the kingdom. I tried to be happy, I really did. But knowing fate was coming for my head, made it hard to be happy. I looked up at her and breathed in shakily. The girl's mother chose over me… the sundrop. I breathed in shakily as I watched her smile and happily return to her home.

Don’t get me wrong, I was more than happy for her return. I was glad she got away from our mother and ended our misery. It was the sundrop that scared me, that made me scared for my future. For our future.

I’d been having visions for at least five years. I mainly dreamt of Demanitus and his research… and his feud with Zhan Tiri. It wasn’t always negative between them, they in fact used to love each other. Something had changed and they turned against each other. Demanitus was always apologizing and begging for forgiveness, asking fate to let her lust for power vanish. He begged for anything to return her to his embrace but nothing worked, nothing lasted. So he sealed her away, despite how much it hurt him inside.

I knew the world was repeating. After two thousand years, the circumstances that led to it were returning. Soon, I would replace Zhan Tiri, and the world would crumble in my absence. I knew this was my fate. It was inescapable. It didn’t help I saw Demanitus in Varian. Life was cruel; fate was willing to throw me at someone only for them to send me away.

I sniffed and wiped at my eyes as I turned and headed out of the capital, moving to go home. To prepare for what fate intended for me. I stopped in my tracks as I felt a pull outside the kingdom walls. I looked over and swallowed hard as I moved that way, slipping over the wall with ease.

I followed the feeling and stopped in my tracks at a cliff, looking down at the black spikes on an offshoot below. I slowly climbed down and breathed in shakily as I felt the dark magic in it. I looked at the pedestal and breathed in shakily as I wiped the dust from its plaque. I ran my fingers over the image of the flower and I set my jaw.

“The sundrop.” I whispered out and the spikes glowed in response to my words. I looked at them and breathed out shakily. “The moonstone.” I whispered as I ran my finger gently over a spike. “Zhan Tiri.” I growled out as I glared forward at the water. “I will not become you.” I spat as I turned and made my way back home. “I will not be the villain you want me to be.” I glared forward as I got back over the wall and headed to Old Corona. I quickly braided my hair and stared forward, my heart racing as I thought about defying fate. Fighting it till I couldn’t fight anymore.

I looked over at Varian as he moved his stuff into the old castle, needing the extra space. I’m sure his dad also told him to take his disasters where no one could get hurt. I sighed as I finished harvesting my crops, putting it into baskets to take to market. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and paused when I saw the princess dragging her handmaiden through town gawking at everything around her. Her eyes met mine for a moment, making her pause before she continued on with the girl. I shook my head and sighed.

She’d been back for a few months and was already causing havoc. But the kingdom was getting back to normal and crops were growing better as well. An effect of the sundrop. Mother said the sundrop was powerful and had many powers, but she never went into detail with it. She was always hiding things about the sundrop. She never wanted anyone to know more about it than her.

I got up and took baskets to a cart, letting the vendor know how much of it was mine before I headed to go help Varian. No one knew I could do magic, not even him. I came and helped him move things into his lab. I was careful with his glassware as I set the box down. I watched him go out to get some bigger things and I looked around at all of the boxes.

I waved my hand at them all and they put themselves together. I breathed in shakily as I pulled my hair over my shoulder and took a broom from the corner to start cleaning up some of the dust and cobwebs. My magic finished setting things up just before he came in wheeling a giant piece in. He blinked and looked around confused before seeing me.

“You set everything up?” He asked confused. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at that and looked around. “How did you know where everything went?” He asked confused as he wheeled the giant piece into place. I looked around and breathed in.

“You’re not the only one who read those old Demanitus books.” I smiled at him. He chuckled at me.

“You surprise me every day, you know that, right?” He laughed as he came over to me. I swallowed hard and took a step back from him, looking down. He sighed. “I know this isn’t exactly… traditional.” He shrugged. I looked up at him and breathed shakily. “Or… ideal.” He sighed. “But… I want to take care of you…” he whispered out. I swallowed hard and looked down. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

“Just admit you’re doing it because your father wants you to grow up, and stop pretending that you like me any more than a friend Varian.” I sighed as I moved past him and continued cleaning up the new lab. He sighed and dropped his head at that. “Because I know you don’t.” I whispered out as I sweeper the dirt out of the room. I set the broom aside before I moved off into the village.

Somehow his father got the idea in his head that Varian and I should get married, even though he and I were just friends. I honestly blamed it on fate trying to push us together, no matter how hard I fought it. If it weren’t for fate, I would have gladly accepted, I couldn’t see myself with anyone but Varian. We’d been inseparable since I came to Old Corona as a child. We grew up together. He was my best friend and the only one who understood me, and I understood him.

It kinda threw us both for a loop when his father brought up the idea a few days ago at dinner. We didn’t really get to say no… that’s how I knew it was fate and not honest. I was being pushed into my hatred and I knew it. It hurt to think about.

I got back to my cottage and got to making some dinner for tonight. I just needed to distract myself. I needed to stop thinking about it. If I didn’t think about it, it wouldn’t happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I startled at the rumbling of the ground and looked around at all my things shaking. I wiped my hands off and headed to Varian’s workshop, easily avoiding his traps to keep out the rodents. I stepped inside and blinked in confusion at the princess and her handmaid here.

“That’s… a lot of hair.” I pointed out as I came in and over to Varian. “Varian it’s rumbling again.” I sighed at him.

“I… I am aware.” He pointed out as he set up the next test on her hair.

“Then you need to do something about it.” I sighed as I came over and adjusted some wiring.

“I’m sorry who is she?” The handmaiden asked. I looked at her.

“Uh… this is Elena, my fiancée.” He told them as he looked at me. “Can’t really go check on it, the princess is here.” He sighed. I crossed my arms at him.

“You can just call me Rapunzel. Hi!” She waved at me. I looked at her then at her hair.

“How’d that happen?” I gestured to her hair. She looked at it then to her handmaiden. “You touched the rocks, didn’t you?” I raised a brow as I crossed my arms. I looked over to her handmaiden. “I thought she wasn’t allowed outside of the castle walls.” I shook my head as I came over and took a strand in hand, looking at it.

“How do you know about the rocks?” Her handmaiden glared. I hummed at that and ran the strand between my hands.

“I’m Old Corona’s sorceress, haven’t you heard?” I growled out as I came back to Varian. “How do you expect to read the results without your other machine?” I asked him. He chuckled at me.

“I’ll go grab it.” He shrugged. “It’s all just superstition, she’s not magical.” He muttered out. I rolled my eyes.

“You wouldn’t know magic if it hit you in the face like a cart.” I muttered out as I looked at her hair again. He playfully glared at me. “Rapunzel, has anything strange happened with your hair other than it returning?” I asked carefully. She looked at me curiously. “Even if it wasn’t your hair that was strange about it?” I asked as I shoved Varian towards the door. He sighed at me.

“Fine, I’ll check on it while I’m grabbing the result calculator.” He muttered out as he caved and started moving. I looked to the door as it opened again and Flynn stepped in. I froze at seeing him and my heart immediately stopped. What was he doing here?

“Elena?” He raised a brow at me before looking over at Rapunzel. “Blondie what the hell is going on?”

“Wait you know Flynn Rider?!” Varian asked shocked as he turned and looked at me, his eyes lighting up. I kept staring between him and Rapunzel.

“You… you know the princess….” I whispered out. Varian looked between us before he started rambling with him. I backed up a little and looked around, my heart threatening to explode out of my chest.

“Wait how do you know Eugene?” Rapunzel asked. I looked at her then to him as he followed Varian out and to the shed.

“No, no.” I whispered out as I squeezed my eyes shut. I took a few minutes to recenter before I came over and used my magic to float her hair to me, I ran my fingers over it and focused as the section I held glowed in my hands.

“So they aren’t rumors.” Her handmaiden sighed as she looked at me.

“No, they’re not.” I sighed as I analyzed the magical properties of her hair, focusing hard on it.

“You never answered her question.” She stated simply. I looked to the pair and dropped the strand of hair before I came up and put my fingers to her forehead.

“He’s an old fling.” I grumbled out. “A stain on my past.” I muttered out. “Why is he looking for Rapunzel?”

“He’s my boyfriend.” She admitted sheepishly. I paused and stared down.

“Not the first time I’ve been replaced by you.” I growled out as I stepped away and a small ball of magic came from her. I took it to a beaker and deposited it before adding some of his solutions on it to test it.

“Excuse me?” Her handmaiden growled. I glanced back at her, seeing her sword drawn. I rolled my eyes and flicked my wrist at her before her sword flew from her hand and embedded in the wall. She froze in her spot and stared at me in shock as I returned to analyzing the magic, gently stirring the vial.

“We share the same abuser.” I muttered out. “And I know we’re not the only ones she hurt either.” I shook my head. Rapunzel looked at me in absolute fear now. “I’m Mother Gothel’s biological daughter.” I told her as the beaker filled with black and cracked the glass as it solidified. I hummed at that and nodded as I used my magic to dispose of it so it wouldn’t get out of hand.

“That was like the black rocks!” Rapunzel gasped. I nodded and came back to her.

“The magic now in your hair is actually from it, so I’m not surprised that it shares some of its traits.” I told her as I came over and picked up a strand. “So this is what she obsessed over. How disappointing.” I grumbled as my face relaxed. “It had healing abilities before correct?” I asked softly. She nodded. “How strong?”

“I brought Eugene back from death.” She whispered out. I looked at her and breathed shakily. I nodded. “Are you really his ex-girlfriend?” She asked nervously.

“Yes, I am.” I told her as I dropped the strand and looked at the test counter before feeling another strong tremor. I grumbled at it and sighed as I played with my hair gently. “Before he met you.” I muttered out. “He disappeared a week prior.”

“Oh…” her handmaiden whispered out. I nodded as I watched the test counter. “You moved on quick though getting engaged…”

“It’s arranged.” I muttered out.

“Oh…”

“He changes girls like the seasons change, I would be lying if I didn’t say there wasn’t a girl before me he never said goodbye to.” I explained as I growled at another tremor already. I glared at the door. “Dammit Varian.” I growled out before he came in and dropped the machine next to her and smiled at me before seeing the scowl on my face and the confused worry on Rapunzel’s.

“What did I miss…?”

“Oh your fiancée can use real magic, she’s Rapunzel’s adoptive sister, and _Flynn_ here dumped her for Blondie.” The handmaiden stated simply. “That cover everything?”

“You dated _him_?” Varian looked at me shocked. I looked away at that.

“That’s… that’s all you got from that?” The handmaiden grumbled as she facepalmed.

“I heard the rest, I kinda already knew it actually.” He shrugged as he came over to me. “You dated… Flynn Rider…?” He asked confused. I looked up at him.

“So what if I did?” I growled.

“Well, this is awkward…” Flynn sighed from the other side of the room. “Elena, if it means anything, I’m sorry?” He offered. I glared at him and he shrunk back.

“Have a thing for younger women, huh?” I spat. “Rapunzel is definitely younger than I am.” I growled.

“Have a thing for long hair?” The handmaiden teased with a smirk. He growled and glared back at her before the whole world shook again. Varian quickly pulled me close.

“Ok, we need to go.” He squeaked out and he moved with me out to get down to the tunnels. I followed him and slid down a ladder into the underground quickly. I ran for a pump as I heard him running to get to another. I turned it off as he turned off another. I climbed up to the surface with him and ran to get to one of the others before shrieking as a pipe came for me and it was unavoidable. My magic quickly retaliated and it crumpled around me, hiding me in a tangled mess of metal. I looked around scared.

“Varian!” I screamed out as I tried to get out, barely seeing a crack of daylight through one broken section of pipe. “Varian help!” I screamed out as my mind started to take me back to my childhood when my mother would throw me in the closet as punishment for doing something wrong. I started hyperventilating as I tried to find a way out. “Varian!” I screamed, my voice breaking as I looked around in the small space. I collapsed as I barely was able to breathe normally, shaking as I held myself.

* * *

**_“Quite!” She barked in at me and I instantly went silent even as I couldn’t breathe. She scared me. “Always with your incessant screaming!” She grumbled outside of the door. It was pitch black in the closet save for the small keyhole letting in a pinprick of light._ **

**_I hiccuped and lowered my head, my long black hair draping around me as I heard her complaining about how it had to be two girls, how fate had twisted itself against her. I cried silently as my breathing was still out of control. I heard her storm off and I tried to get out the door but it was locked from the outside. My breathing got more erratic until I passed out from hyperventilating._ **

* * *

I cried hard as I held myself in the dark, scared, and feeling alone. “Varian I’m scared…” I whispered out, shaking. I startled at the sound of the metal breaking and I covered my head on instinct before I blinked at how bright it was now. I looked up, scared before Varian’s arms were around me. I clung to him and buried my face into his neck, shaking.

“Are you ok?” He asked softly, worried. I clung to him, shaking hard. He pulled back and looked me over carefully as I shook, crying hard. I didn’t want to let go of him. “Elena… breath.” He whispered to me. I was still hyperventilating. “I can’t help if you don’t calm down.”

“Don’t throw me back in the dark… please…” I whimpered out. He paused at that and looked at me, fear in his eyes. I lowered my head and my hair draped over me. He gently stroked my hair and sighed softly.

“No one's going to do that… I promise.” He whispered to me. I choked on a sob as I breathed in. He kept rubbing my back. “Are you hurt?” He asked calmly. I shook my head and choked on another sob. He sighed in relief. “I was so scared when I couldn’t find you…” he whispered to me.

I got to my feet as I recovered from the panic attack. I looked over and saw Rapunzel standing to the side with Flynn. I swallowed hard and looked down before I ran off, scaring Varian as I did.

I kept crying as I found the door to a lost passage, pulling it open with magic before I slipped inside. I pushed through the small collapsed passage before I came to the old workshop of Demanitus.

I slowly took off my shoes and let my dress drop, a slip underneath. I slowly walked over to his work table and ran my fingers over it slowly, the millennia of dust coming up on my fingers. The only light in here was from the collapsed sections that led outside.

“Elena!”

I turned and looked to the collapsed hallway, hearing Varian calling for me from the other side. I breathed out shakily, letting my magic change my slip into a black set of pants and a blouse with a corset vest on top. I was still barefoot nonetheless. I looked up at the falling apart chandelier hanging from the ceiling and I swallowed hard.

“Elena!” He called again, though I could hear rocks shuffling as he moved through. I stepped up and touched a book on the table before gently opening it. I blew the dust off of it and I ran my fingers over the text, breathing shakily as my hair slowly rose around me.

“Wither and decay…” I sang out softly, shivering at the cold growing inside me. “End this destiny…” I felt the world around me growing colder. “Break these earthly chains…” I gasped out as I shivered. “Set the spirit… free…” I breathed out the last bit before I collapsed to the side, my eyes fluttering shut.

“Elena!” Varian called out as he made it through and over to me. He gently picked me up into his arm as he knelt next to me. “Hey hey… I got you… I got you.” He whispered out as he brushed back my hair. I was limp in his arms as I barely registered him being here, my gaze focused on the chandelier. I was still breathing so he wasn’t worrying too much. He looked around as he held me, gently stroking my cheek.

My eyes fluttered shut and I drifted into a memory within the building.

* * *

**_“Isn’t it lovely my dear?” Demanitus chuckled as he showed off his new workshop. “I’ve even made you a place to work your potions!” He grinned as he showed her to it. “The assistants can help us find the moonstone and sundrop. Now that we’ve given ourselves a place to work.” He chuckled softly as he looked around at his handy work._ **

**_“It’s a little much, don’t you think?” She chuckled softly as she looked it over._ **

**_“Ah-ah!” He chuckled as he pulled on a string and the chandelier-lit up. “It’s a beautiful miracle of science!”_ **

**_“How did you do that?” She smiled up at it._ **

**_“A chain reaction of fire.” He chuckled. “The cord lights one and it wraps around till all are lit!” He chuckled softly. “How do you like it?”_ **

**_“It’s lovely.” She nodded at him as she kissed his cheek gently before moving off to evaluate her station. He chuckled and turned to the door as his three assistants came in._ **

**_“Ahh right on time!”_ **

**_Time spun around them and books of notes piled up around as things went on. The woman became needier, more aggressive about finding the sun drop and moonstone to the point of obsession. Demanitus was getting concerned for the woman he used to call a lover. She had even taken a new name… Zhan Tiri. She was becoming more aggressive as well. Her magic had gotten violent and deadly as well._ **

**_He had made his choice and was going to send her away when a blizzard struck. He had prepared for her magic and had built a weapon against her to protect Corona. It was his home… it used to be theirs. She was no longer the woman he had loved and he had come to terms with it._ **

**_Time moved again and Demanitus was sitting at his desk, his head down as he cried. The room was dark and devoid of life. All that stood in its place were notebooks filled with his research and inventions. One corner remained untouched, the potion station. It hadn’t been touched in years. Not since she abandoned him. It was his last moments before he’d face her one last time. Before he’d hibernate._ **

**_He had sent the pieces away, locked one in a maze. He had prepared for the future, he was scared of what was to come._ **

**_“Let her remember this… let the child of fate remember this moment.” He breathed out as he ran his finger over the book in front of him. “Do not let it repeat.” He whispered before everything dissolved into smoke._ **

* * *

My eyes opened again and I saw Varian had grabbed the book from the table and was reading through it as he waited for me to recover. I took a deep breath and he looked at me instantly.

“You’re back.” He smiled at me. I slowly sat up and looked around confused. “It was another vision, wasn’t it…?” He asked softly. I nodded as I looked around.

“Where are we…?” I whispered out. He looked around as he set down the book.

“Looks to be Demanitus’ workshop.” He smiled at me. “Not sure how you found the place.” He smiled at me. I looked at him confused.

“I… I found it…?” I whispered out. He nodded as he looked at me.

“What do you remember…?” He asked softly.

“Being found under the rubble.” I told him. “Then I was here now.” I whispered out. He blinked at that.

“Really…?” He asked softly. I nodded. “What did you see in your vision?”

“Demanitus… and a sorceress…” I whispered out. He nodded as he listened. I rubbed my head, still feeling a little foggy before I looked down and saw what I was wearing. He looked down with me and smiled.

“It looks nice.” He smiled at me. I swallowed hard and looked at him. “After what I saw today, I’m guessing they weren’t wrong about you.” He sighed as he looked down at the book. I swallowed hard at that and looked down. “You ok…?” He asked softly. I nodded and looked at the entrance. “You… at the debris…”

“I remembered one of the times my mom locked me in a closet…” I whispered out. “For plucking nightshade too early.” He sighed at that and rubbed the back of his head. “I was locked in there for almost two days…” he sighed and gently pulled me to his side, rubbing my head gently.

“I’ll try my best not to get you trapped like that again, ok?” He whispered to me. I nodded and breathed in. “What happened in your vision…?” He asked softly as he leaned back against the table as he held me to his side, gently stroking my hair as he looked at the book.

“I don’t know… it was a mismatch of memories…” I sighed. “Demanitus‘s memories.” He looked at me curiously. “I saw him entering this place when it was new… introducing it to his lover… and his three assistants…” I laid my head on his shoulder as he kept me close. “Then it moved forward and there were books everywhere but he was the only one there and he was afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” He asked softly.

“Zhan Tiri…” I sighed. He nodded at that and kept me close.

“He was his greatest enemy.” He nodded.

“She.” I told him. He looked at me confused. “Zhan Tiri… is a woman.” I told him. He processed that and looked around the room curiously. “It moved again… and he was alone and it was dark and he was crying.” I whispered out as I looked down. “I got flashes of pieces of a torn page scattered around the world, one deep in a labyrinth.” I breathed out. He nodded as he listened. “He spoke…” he looked at me curiously.

“To you?” He asked. I shrugged.

“Sorta…” I admitted. “He said, _let the child of fate remember this moment_.” I breathed in shakily. “Then I felt his words kinda direct at me saying, _do not let it repeat._ ” He looked at me curiously and breathed in.

“Huh.” He mused as he relaxed and thought heavily about it. “Odd… it’s like he knew you’d be there if his words were directed at you.” I nodded at that. “But it was two thousand years ago so they can’t be.” He blinked in confusion.

“You don’t think I realize that?” I grumbled out. He smiled at me.

“I know you realize that, I’m thinking out loud. Sorry.” He chuckled out. I watched him and breathed in deeply.

Don’t let it repeat… the alchemist and the sorceress… I looked between us and I felt the pit in my stomach grow. Oh… I looked at Varian and I was both afraid and sad. He would be my downfall. I had speculated it up until now. Now I knew. If I were to remain at his side… I’d be sent away like her, and he’d die from heartbreak.

I watched him as he got up and moved to look around as he kept me honking out loud about my vision.

“You don’t usually have visions of the past…” he muttered out confused. I shook my head.

“No, I don’t.” I sighed. He hummed at that, not even looking at me. I swallowed hard and looked down.

“I didn’t know Demanitus knew a sorceress.” He smiled at that and looked at the old potion station. I swallowed hard. “Quite the coincidence huh that we know each other?” He smiled back at me. All life left my face at that and he seemed to notice as his smile faded. He quickly came over and looked at me worried. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“Fate.” I whispered out. “History repeats itself.” I swallowed hard.

“Elena we talked about this.” He sighed. I sniffed as I looked down, tears welling to my eyes.

“She wasn’t evil before… before she became Zhan Tiri.” I whispered out. He paused at that and looked at me.

“The sorceress… was Zhan Tiri…?” He asked. I nodded.

“She was Demanitus’ lover.” I curled in on myself and cried softly. He paused at that and took in that information.

“Oh.” He whispered out. I sniffed and nodded as I cried into my knees. “Well, that really changes the script.” I nodded and sniffed. “That’s how you’re seeing history repeat? Through Demanitus and Zhan Tiri?” He asked. I nodded and sniffed. He swallowed hard at that and looked down. “You see yourself… as Zhan Tiri…?” I looked up at him as tears fell down my cheeks.

“Why wouldn’t I?” I choked out.

“You don’t hurt people! That’s why!” He shouted back. I started at that and curled in on myself tighter. “Sorry… sorry…” he sighed. “How could you see any similarities between you and her? How?” He asked shocked. I choked on a sob as I held myself tighter. “Just because you can use magic?” He asked worriedly. I nodded as I sniffed. “Then you need to show me your magic.” He told me firmly. I looked up at him. “You love Corona, you wouldn’t hurt anyone here.” He told me as he gently brushed back my hair. “You wished for the princess to return and she came back! You never gave up on her.” He smiled at me. “The whole village loves you, you make the best pies.” He wiped at my tears gently. “You feed those who don’t have anything…” he breathed in. “You cultivated a garden for the village, you feed the wildlife and help them.” He swallowed hard. “I can’t see _anything_ that would make you like Zhan Tiri. Not a single thing.” He pointed out.

“She wasn’t always evil either Varian.” I whimpered out. He swallowed hard at that. “Demanitus didn’t fall in love with a monster, she became one.” I choked on my tears. “Because of the sundrop.” I whimpered out. He froze at that. 

“The flower that gave Rapunzel life…” he whispered out. I nodded and curled tighter to myself. “But the flower is gone! It can’t corrupt you.” He brushed back my hair gently.

“It’s magic isn’t gone.” I whispered out. He stopped at that. “It’s what gave her the healing properties.”

“She doesn’t have that anymore.” He muttered out.

“The magic is still there…” I whispered out. He swallowed hard at that.

“Elena… you are not Zhan Tiri.” He whispered out as he put his forehead to mine.

“But you accept that you’re Demanitus…?” I choked out. He swallowed hard.

“I wish I was Demanitus. He was a master of his craft.” He smiled. “I… I’m not, I’m still learning.” He admitted. I looked into his eyes and sniffed. “Show me your magic.” He smiled at me. I sniffed and looked at him. “Let me decide for myself if you’re capable of becoming her.” He sighed. I swallowed hard and looked down. I heard shouting outside and I looked to it, recognizing our names in the voices.

“They’re looking for us.” I whispered out. He looked over to it and sighed.

“They can’t find this place.” He whispered out as he got me up and moving for the collapsed entry. “We’ll come back tomorrow ok?” He smiled at me. I sniffed and nodded. “See if we can find anything in his journals.”

“Ok.” I whispered out as I followed him through the crack and got out with him. He shut the door behind us just before everyone came into view. I swallowed hard as I looked at him. He nodded to me with a smile before I felt everyone staring at me. He looked down at my outfit and laughed nervously. I looked down and remembered this is not what they saw me in earlier.

“Hey it looks nice, I kinda like it more than the dress.” He leaned and whispered to me. I blushed and looked up at him. “Though if you’re going for the alchemist look, you may wanna braid your hair.” He suggested. “Keeps it from falling into a flame.” He shrugged. I sighed and nodded before moving with them to get back to town. I looked back at the hidden door and swallowed hard. Why did it feel like that wasn’t going to be the last time I saw Demanitus?


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped in my tracks at the man at my door, taking a deep breath in. “Lance.” I smiled up at him before I stepped over and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and smiled. “It’s been a while.” I smiled up at him.

“It certainly has! You’re an adult!” He chuckled as he patted my head. I smiled up at him and giggled. “Last I saw you, you were still so _tiny!_ ” He squeaked out. I giggled and smiled up at him. “Sorry to just appear on your doorstep, I just smelled your pie through the window and couldn’t resist knocking.” I giggled up at him and nodded as I invited him inside.

“Everyone loves my pies, I don’t doubt you do too.” I giggled out as I shut the door behind him. “Would you like a slice?” I asked softly.

“Turn down your food? I’d be killed for that.” He laughed as he took a seat. I giggled and nodded as I went and cut him a piece of my pie, setting it on a plate before I brought it over to him and set it in front of him. “Pretty sure you were one of the few reasons I got fruit in my diet.” He laughed as he took a bite. He moaned at the taste. “As delicious as I remember!”

I giggled at him as I rubbed my arm a little. “What are you doing back in town?” I giggled at him.

“Came to find Flynn, he here?” He asked softly as he took another bite of his pie. I looked at him confused. “Last I heard you two were together.” He pointed out.

“Uh… haven’t been with him for almost a year.” I pointed out. He raised a brow. “He’s dating the princess now.” I pointed out. His jaw dropped and I giggled.

“No way!” He grinned. I nodded and sighed as I looked down at the table. “Oh… he left you for her.” He sighed. I nodded and shifted on my bare feet. “I’m sorry, this must be awkward.” He sighed as he poked at his pie.

“No, you’re not intruding!” I quickly pointed out. “Flynn is just… a sore spot right now.” I sighed as I shrugged. He nodded and sighed. “He’s staying at the palace if you want to look for him.” I told him. He nodded and kept eating his pie.

“How have you been doing?” He smiled up at me. I looked at him and breathed in.

“Surviving for the most part.” I shrugged. “Now a full orphan. Lost my mom back about a year ago.”

“Lost your mom and Flynn at the same time? That’s rough.” He sighed. I nodded and sighed as I looked down. “I’m glad you’re free of her though, that lady terrified me.” He shivered. I smiled at that and nodded. I sat next to him and breathed in shakily. I rubbed my hand gently. “By the way, love the new get up, it looks nice.” He grinned. I smiled at that and looked up at him.

“Thanks… Varian thought so too.” I sighed. He immediately lit up at that.

“Oh, and who’s Varian?” He grinned. I smiled at him as I relaxed a bit.

“I’ve known him since I was little, he’s my best friend.” I sighed softly and my smile slowly faded. He looked at me perplexed by the change in my demeanor. “He’ll be my eventual doom.” I sighed out.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He chuckled. “If you like him, why not tell him?” I looked up at him at that. “It’s not the end of the world you liking a guy.” He chuckled. I swallowed hard at that.

“His father already asked me to be his bride.” I told him. He paused at that.

“Arranged marriage?” He asked confused. I nodded slowly. “Oh.” He looked down at his pie. “So you don’t like him like that?” He asked. I met his eyes and swallowed hard. It’s not that I didn’t… I just couldn’t. If I did… I would become the bad guy. I didn’t want to be the bad guy. I looked down at that and rubbed my arm.

“I can’t like him like that.” I whispered out. He looked at me perplexed.

“Why not…?” He asked nonchalantly. I looked up at him as he finished his pie.

“I don’t want to be the bad guy.” I sighed as I looked off out the window towards his workshop that I helped him fix-up. He looked with me and Varian was heading out, carrying a bucket full of things to test.

“How would you be a bad guy?”

“History… repeats itself.” I sighed as I took his plate and took it to my sink, cleaning up. “You should go see Flynn, I’m sure he’d love to see you again.” I smiled over to him. He smiled back at that and nodded as he got up.

“I’ll see you around then.” He came over and kissed the top of my head. I nodded and looked up at him. “Nothing’s set in stone kiddo.” He chuckled at me before heading out. I sighed and dried my hands before I went to follow Varian to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. I scurried my way after him. I didn’t care that I was barefoot. I’d gotten so used to it at this point. I came into the clearing where he was setting up.

“Varian, what are you doing?” I sighed as I came over. He hummed and turned to look at me with a smile on his face.

“Oh just running some tests.” He smiled. He came over. “Perfect timing too.” He smiled as he handed me some goggles. “You should probably put these on.” He chuckled as he put his down. I gently put them on over my eyes before he picked up a ball and threw it at a target he’d set up. It exploded in a brilliant blinding explosion. He laughed excitedly and looked at me. I looked at him before back at the remnants of the explosion. “Cool huh?” He chuckled.

“What is its use…?” I asked confused as he moved to put out the fire that had started because of it.

“I’m working on making sure it doesn’t light on fire but!” He chuckled as he put it out. “But it's for disorientation purposes.” He told me. I nodded and came over.

“Why is it perfect timing I’m here?” I asked softly.

“I wanted to see some more of your magic. Analyze it.” He told me. I nodded and looked at him. “You ok with that?” He asked softly as he put up his goggles. I followed suit and looked at him. “Hey, you ok?” He asked worried as he noticed the look in my eyes.

“I’m just scared… that if I use my magic more and more like this…” I sighed as I dropped my head. “It’ll corrupt me.” I sighed.

“How could something as beautiful as your magic corrupt you?” He chuckled out. I looked up at him at that.

“I haven’t shown you… even a fraction of what I can do Varian.” I whispered out. His eyes lit up in excitement. “It’s not all sunshine and rainbows.” I sighed.

“I didn’t expect it to be.” He smiled. I looked up at him, scared. “Wanna show me something more exciting than growing plants?” He chuckled at me. I looked at the target and breathed in shakily. He looked with me before smiling. “Can you do offensive stuff?” He smiled. I nodded slowly and breathed in shakily. He smiled at me. “Can you show me?” He smiled brightly. I couldn’t help but smile at that look. It just made me feel so light.

I sighed and gently moved him behind me as I gave in before swallowing hard. I looked at the target and rubbed my arm gently. He stood behind me excited and giddy. I breathed in shakily as I put my hand up to the target before an air blast hit it hard and it started to melt like it got hit with acid.

His eyes lit up in excitement at that as he went through the bag before moving over and pouring a bottle on it to stop the acid. I rubbed my arm and looked down. He looked it over and started taking notes. I flexed my toes in the grass and swallowed hard.

“It’s so cool!” He grinned at me. I looked at him and that smile just relaxed me. “Acid wind! It’s fantastic!” He laughed excitedly. I breathed in and watched him as he looked it over excitedly. “What else can you do offensively? This is amazing!” He grinned at me.

I smiled at him as I stepped over to him and fixed his hair gently. He smiled at me as he watched me. “Keep acting cute like that and I may change my mind about fate.” I teased lightly as I relaxed. He chuckled and smiled at that. “I can do a lot of things Varian… a lot.” I told him. “And I don’t want to hurt you.” I sighed as I gently stroked his cheek. “If I hurt you… I don’t know what I would do with myself.” I looked down. He gently cupped my chin and had me look at him.

“You won’t hurt me.” He whispered softly as he smiled. “You’re careful. I trust you.” He put his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes. I sighed and kept close to him like this, enjoying the moment. “Show me some more.” He smiled. I giggled softly at his excitement and nodded.

I stared at Flynn and Lance standing at my door in the dead of night. I was half tempted to shut the door in their face.

“I’m going to give you a minute to explain yourselves before I slam the door on you.” I growled out. “Go.” I muttered out.

“Come out on this job with us! It’ll be like old times.” Lance grinned at me. I stared at him as I kept counting down in my head. “Lost treasure is involved.” He chuckled. I crossed my arms and leaned on the doorframe. “Flynn will apologize formally.” I looked at him and raised a brow.

“Wait I already did that!” He complained. I scoffed and moved to shut my door. “Elena wait…” he sighed as he stopped me. I looked at him. He sighed as he looked down. “I should have told you when I got the chance.” I swallowed hard as I watched him. “Just so much happened so quickly… and Blondie is a little clingy so I couldn’t really get free after.” He sighed. I looked down and shifted in my toes uncomfortably. “I didn’t mean for it to end like that, I swear to you.” He told me firmly. I sighed.

“Fine, I’ll come.” I muttered out as I stepped out to them and shut my door behind us.

“Can we have pie after?” Lance grinned. I sighed and looked at him.

“If you don’t manage to get us in trouble, yes we can have pie.” I muttered out as I got moving with them. He giggled excitedly as we moved and got to the entrance to the underground. Flynn and Lance climbed down first and I sighed as I jumped down and Flynn caught me and set me on my feet gently. I looked at him and swallowed hard at the feel of his hands on my hips lingering. I looked down before sighing and moving with them down the passage.

“Just like old times!” He laughed excitedly. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I rubbed my side slowly. “Though you’re not wearing shoes which is new.” He chuckled as he pointed at my toes. I looked at them then to him.

“Yea you trying to copy Blondie?” Flynn asked. I immediately glared at him. He sighed. “She doesn’t wear shoes either.” He pointed out.

“Yea I noticed.” I muttered out. “I’ve been experimenting with my magic more… I lost my shoes in an ancient ruin with Varian.” I shrugged.

“You’ve been around that kid a lot haven’t you?” Flynn smiled. I nodded at that. “You… like him?” He asked with a smile. I looked at him then forward again.

“He’s my best friend.” I whispered out. He chuckled.

“Just your best friend?” Lance grinned madly. I grumbled and looked away as we moved. “You like him as more than a friend!” He grinned at me as we moved.

“Lance if you don’t shut up, I am going to punch you.” I growled out. “You’re not even worth the effort of using magic on.” I rolled my eyes. He gasped at me, obviously offended but still playful. I breathed in shakily and looked at the wall in front of us.

“Sometimes you make it so hard to remember you’re a girl.” Flynn sighed. I glared at him and put my hand out at him, making him fumble back and hit his head on the wall gently. “Ow!” He sighed.

“Oh, so he’s worth it?” Lance chuckled. I shrugged and looked at the wall. “Mind helping?” He chuckled at me. I sighed and had them step back before I put my hands out at it. It crumbled under my magic and created an opening for us. I stepped through first and looked around curiously.

“Lance this isn’t a cave this is a basement!” Flynn hissed out at his friend. I looked back at them before I moved into the room. “This is a person’s basement! We can’t be here!”

“When did you start sucking the fun out of everything.” I scoffed as I looked at the jewels.

“What she said.” Lance chuckled. I started picking through them, looking them over. I tuned out their conversation as I looked through, a fog in my brain. I could feel a frustration growing in me the more I dug through them.

I didn’t intend to slip into a vision but it happened and I was now looking through a woman’s eyes as she angrily dug through a box of jewels.

“ _None of these is the moonstone_!” She barked in annoyance. “ _We’ve scoured the entire world for this stone and there’s still no sign of it!”_ She barked before looking at Demanitus and his assistants. He was looking at her sadly and smiled.

“ _We’ll find it, we just need to give it more time._ ” He smiled at her. She groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

“ _We don’t have time on our side._ ” She scoffed as she shoved the box of jewels away.

“ _I don’t understand what the hurry is._ ” He came over and cupped her hand gently. She looked at him, still fuming.

“ _If we don’t find it, who knows who will._ ” She spat. He sighed and dropped his head.

“ _We’ll find it._ ” He smiled at her as he kissed her cheek.

I gasped out of the vision and shivered at the feeling that woman left on me. I looked around confused to be in a bag filled with jewels and stuff being carried. “You back to normal?” I shifted a little in the bag before it was set down. I popped out of it and looked at them, seeing we were in a forest and they were out of breath.

“What… what did I miss…?” I asked confused. Lance sighed and helped me out of the bag.

“I’m more curious as to what happened to you.” Flynn pointed out, looking worried. “One second you’re angrily digging through jewels, next you’re not moving and staring off.” He looked at me concerned. “Did something happened after Blondie came back?” I looked at him and swallowed hard. “Because I don’t remember you ever having magic.” He pointed out.

“He makes a fair point, I don’t remember that either.” Lance pointed out as they looked at me.

“Lance, you’re still in trouble with me.” Flynn sighed before he came over and looked at me pointedly. I swallowed hard and looked up at him. “What happened Elena…?” He asked softly.

“My mom… is the one who took Rapunzel.” I told him. He paused at that and I saw panic in his eyes. “Indirectly, I have been exposed to the magic of the sundrop flower, when she was pregnant with me.” I breathed out shakily. He took a step back from me. “She saw I had the potential for using it… and she trained me in it till she abandoned me for the flower.” I whispered out. “Her repeated use of it, had lingering effects on her, making all of her offspring strong in magic.” I swallowed hard.

“Gothel was your mother…?” Flynn asked worriedly. I nodded and watched as he rubbed his abdomen unconsciously. I froze at that. I quickly stepped over and pulled open his shirt. “Hey! Hey!” He squeaked in embarrassment as he tried to stop me. I got his shirt up and froze at the scar just under his sternum. I touched it and my heart raced in fear. He sighed as he realized what I was doing.

“You… died…” I whispered out as I touched the scar. He sighed and cupped my hand, gently taking my fingers off of it.

“I did.” He sighed. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. This was my fault… “But Blondie brought me back.” He smiled. I looked at him scared.

“I should never have wished on that star…” I choked out as I started to cry. He looked at me confused and worried as I backed away. I wrapped my arms around myself and the area of the forest got progressively darker. “I knew mother was going to die… you should have never been there.” I choked out.

“Why?” He asked worried as he stepped closer to me. I choked up. “Elena, when did you wish on a star?” He asked softly. I looked up at him and sniffed.

“At the lantern festival before she came back.” I choked out. He sighed softly at that and cupped my cheeks.

“I was already with Blondie the day before. You didn’t wish me dead.” He told me. I shook my head and pulled his hands from my face. “Elena.” He sighed. “You did not cause my death.”

“Yes, I did.” I choked out. He sighed at me. “I am a monster…” I whispered out as I looked down at my hands, shaking as the forest got darker and darker.

“No. No, you’re not.” Flynn stated firmly. Lance was watching us and was getting scared at what was happening around me.

“Uh… Elena, you're freaking me out…” Lance muttered out. I sniffed and jumped when I heard Rapunzel in the distance calling for them.

I quickly ran off, tears falling down my cheeks. I ran all the way home as tears poured down my cheeks. When I got back to my house I fell to my knees and broke out in a sob. My hair flooded over my face, hiding it from view.

I’d done this. Everything I touched seemed to be breaking. I’d unintentionally hurt Flynn, I’d killed my mother, I betrayed Varian by lying to him. The more and more I looked back at things, the more I realized I was turning evil. I shivered as my chest felt colder. I curled in on myself and cried harder, not noticing a white streak moving down my hair as my room got darker and darker. I could hear a rumbling in my head and it just made me cry harder.

“Elena!” Varian exclaimed as he cupped my shoulders and knelt in front of me. I started out of it and looked up at him, shaking. The rumbling stopped and the darkness faded away. He looked at me worried before he noticed my hair. He gently touched the strand before I noticed it too. “What happened…?” He asked worriedly.

“I… I got Flynn stabbed…” I choked out. His eyes widened in shock before he pulled me into his chest and held me.

“Is he ok?” He asked worriedly. I choked on a sob and buried myself further into the warm comfort of his arms. He gently stroked my hair as he rocked me back and forth.

“I saw the scar…” I choked out. He breathed in shakily as he held me. “He told me… he died…” I barely was able to get those words out as my throat constricted. “Rapunzel… saved him with the magic of the flower in her.” I sniffed.

“How is it your fault?” He asked softly as he rubbed my back.

“My mother stabbed him… after I wished on a star.” I whispered softly, my voice cracking. He stopped rocking me at that. I knew he’d hate my magic. I knew it was only a matter of time before he threw me away too. I pulled away from him as that ache returned to my heart, knowing he was starting to pull away from me. He couldn’t love me, I’d destroy everything…

“Hey… hey… that’s not your fault.” He whispered to me and tried to have me look at him. I just kept pulling away as I wrapped my arms around myself. I could feel that pit of ice in my chest growing. “Elena…” he whispered out, worried for me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tears fell.

“Maybe… it’s better if I just… went away…” I whispered out, my voice breaking. “Away from everyone I could possibly hurt more than I already have.”

“Elena…” he whispered out sadly. I could feel that pain in my chest again and I closed in on myself. He’d be better off… without me.


	4. Chapter 4

I froze as I stared at the black rocks that had cropped up all over my farm, and only my farm. Varian had convinced me to stay a little longer, that he’d find a way to fix whatever was souring my magic.

I swallowed hard as I stared at them, destroying my crops. I breathed shakily and looked off, seeing the rocks were starting to grow into the road outside my property, starting to damage the town. Varian was at one, poking it and looking it over.

I swallowed hard and came over to him, glancing back at my destroyed farm. “Varian…” I squeaked out. He perked up and smiled at me before seeing my fear. He looked back at the rocks on my land and his smile faded. I looked back with him and I could feel that ice in me growing again.

“I know this looks bad, but you didn’t do this.” He pointed out as he stepped over to me. I breathed shakily as I stared at the rocks. He made me look at him again. “You haven’t used magic in a few weeks, how could you have done this, huh?” He suggested. I swallowed hard and looked down. “Have… have you used magic?” He asked softly, now worried. I slowly nodded. “When? What did you do?” He asked softly.

“Last… last night…” I whispered out. He looked back at the rocks. “The neighbor girl lost her cat! I had to help her.” I pouted before dropping my head.

“Hey hey.” He smiled as he cupped my shoulders and had me look at him. “Just a location spell?” He asked. I sniffed and nodded. “How could that have led to this?” He smiled as he gestured to the spikes. “You didn’t cause them ok?” He whispered out as he pulled me into a hug. I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes, not believing him. “You didn’t do this.” He whispered to me as he rubbed my back.

I shrieked and jumped back when the ground tore open between us and spikes started darting through town. I stared on in horror as they plowed through some carts and a few houses before stopping again at the edge of town, heading towards the castle. I looked at Varian and he could see the doubt in my eyes. I looked down at the crack between us.

“Varian…” I whispered out. “We need to stop calling it a coincidence… when it keeps happening.” I sighed out.

“No, no.” He told me as he stepped over the crack and lifted my chin. “What’s happening is a correlation, not causation.” He quickly told me before the villagers started muttering about the rocks in worry. I looked at them and swallowed hard as they looked at its path, seeing it coming from my farm. I could already tell they were going to blame me. With Varian having me practice my magic in a controlled environment, they’d noticed I was a sorceress. “I’ve been studying the ones from the outskirts of town, I think I know how to break them.” He told me. I breathed out shakily and looked at him.

“If you don’t… they’ll take my head.” I whispered out. He swallowed hard as he looked at me then to the town. “It’s probably best if you distance yourself from me.” I pushed him back over the crack gently before a strong gust rolled in and a shiver ran down my spine. I could feel the magic in it. I turned and looked at the storm front rolling in. “Oh no…” I whispered out. He looked with me before his father came over and chastised him for his tampering with the rocks.

I gently ran my fingers over one and shivered at the magic within it. I got a flash image of a hand reaching into a sphere to grab a stone and I immediately backed away from the rocks, fear shooting through me.

“Elena. We’re going before the king, do you want to join?” Varian asked me softly. I looked at him then his father. I took a deep breath before I stepped over to them, nodding slowly. Varian smiled as he gently took my hand. “Everything’s going to be ok.” He whispered to me as he kissed my hand gently. I looked at him, my eyes filled with doubt.

He led me off to his lab. “We’ll figure this out.” He smiled at me. I looked at the giant rock in the middle of his lab and I swallowed hard at the sight of it. He grabbed some things and his bag before he took my hand again and led me back out.

We walked with his dad to the castle, my nerves on edge. He kept me close and I breathed in shakily. I looked at his dad before looking back at him. How they still trusted me was beyond me. I’d ruined everything. I was probably the reason the rocks were here. It was only a matter of time before they turned on me.

I got in line with them and swallowed hard. I saw his father’s expression harden and I could tell it wasn’t good. It took some time but we made it into the castle.

“It’s probably best if just one of us goes before the king.” His father told us. I swallowed hard at that and looked down.

“What? But you said—“

“Varian just please listen.” He sighed at me. I swallowed hard and looked at Varian.

“It’s ok Varian.” I whispered to him. He sighed and nodded as his father was guided in and I pulled him off to the side. I leaned to the wall and waited. He scurried off to go listen in and I sighed. I looked out the window and swallowed hard. I could see the storm brewing in the distance and I could feel the magic in the air. I looked back to the doors before I slowly moved off, heading through town. I’m sorry Varian. I whispered out.

I found an entrance into the underground and I breathed shakily as I moved. I felt like I was walking forever and I regretted leaving Varian and him behind. I was scared but I knew I could do something. I winced as I got a flash of the device, my heart racing in fear. I found the door and moved inside. It shut behind me and I swallowed hard.

I looked forward again and pressed on, scared. I moved slowly through the passage, hesitant and scared.

“ _Well well… so the child knows what she’s doing_.” A woman laughed. I stopped in my path and my heart raced. “ _She thinks herself so smart, coming to their rescue._ ” I swallowed hard and lowered my eyes.

“ _What a failure she is._ ” I winced at the second woman’s voice and I held myself tighter. “ _Failed to save her mother, failed to control her magic.”_ She laughed at me. I whimpered and lowered my head. “ _What makes her think she can save all of Corona?_ ”

“ _A few vision and she thinks herself so smart.”_ The other woman laughed. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath before I pushed on, heading deeper into the cavern. I pushed through some doors and looked up at the unpowered machine. I swallowed hard as I stepped over to it and breathed in shakily.

It was daunting and I didn’t exactly know what to do. I just knew I needed to get it fixed. I got working.

I felt like I’d been working for days before it roared to life before it got stuck. I looked around in fear before looking down, seeing the gears were compromised below. I looked around for a way down before I found some old rope. I tied it around my waist before tying it off to something else. I slowly climbed over the edge and whimpered as I felt the rope strain. I didn’t know if it would hold, but I had to try. I slowly lowered myself down, hearing the rope creak. I swallowed hard as I looked at the gears. I reached to fix it before I heard a snap above me.

“No… no no no!” I squeaked out before it snapped and I fell. “Varian!” I screamed out before I felt myself fall into water. I sunk under immediately as I passed out. My magic wrapped around me and encased me. I fell into a dream.

* * *

**_A ball of light floated through the mountain pass, slowly drifting for old Corona. Eugene saw it and stared in confusion at the odd display of magic. He slowly guided the king and queen out in f the canyon and headed for the kingdom. The ball of light pushed on and drifting through the spikes of black heading to Corona. It swirled around them and some grew bigger as the light passed by. It slowly drifting into Old Corona, weaving through people before drifting into Varian’s lab._ **

**_Varian paused in his sorrow as the ball of light floated up to him before settling at the base of the amber. He reached and picked it up gently in his hands, looking at it scared._ **

**_“Varian…” the orb echoed Elena’s voice and he froze at the sound. She sounded sad and scared._ **

**_“No…” he whispered out. “Not you too…” he choked out as he pulled the ball of light closer to him. He held it close and tears fell. “I can’t lose you both…” his voice broke as he held it to him. “I’ll find you Elena.” He whispered to the ball._ **

**_“Varian…” it spoke again, just the same as before. He swallowed hard and He swallowed hard and looked at it before up to his father._ **

**_“I’ll get you both back.” He growled out as he got to his feet. He grabbed his things and headed out, letting the ball go and it started drifting in one direction. He swallowed hard and looked at it before he followed after it. “I’ll find you Elena and I’ll get my father out.” He followed the ball of light through the woods and to the mountain pass._ **

****

**_He paused in his tracks when he saw her, wrapped in solid magic, protecting her from the cold water surrounding her. The ball of light danced around him before it started moving over the lake. He looked around, unsure how to get her out._ **

**_“Elena what are you doing out here?” He asked worried as he slowly moved into the water, shivering. The ball of light went under the water before disappearing into the magic surrounding her. He waded out before taking a deep breath in, going under and down to her. He swam down and wrapped his arms around her form, pulling her to the surface. He gasped in as he pulled her to the shore, laying her gently on the shore. “Elena…” he breathed out as he stroked her cheek gently. She was still wrapped in magic and fast asleep. She looked like she was covered in soot and grease too. He stroked her cheek gently._ **

**_He sniffed and leaned down as he put his forehead to hers. He stroked her cheek gently and held her close. “I’ll find a way to get you free of this… I promise.” He whispered out as he gently picked her up and put her on his back, heading back to Old Corona._ **

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I whimpered softly. I rolled to my side and paused when I saw the Queen laying there asleep on the ground. I slowly sat up and looked around, confused.

“Elena!” Varian exclaimed as he ran over to me. I looked at him and wrapped my arms around him. “You’re awake… you’re ok.” He breathed out shakily, relieved. I nuzzled into him. “You must be parched, you’ve been asleep for so long.” He smiled as he pulled back and went to his table, grabbing things. I blinked through some fuzziness as I watched him, perplexed. I was confused by what was happening. He came over and set a platter of food in front of me.

I started eating and drank down the drink he gave me, really as parched as he thought. I whimpered at an odd feeling in my head and I shook my head as it settled in me. “I’m sorry… but… it’s for the best.” He whispered to me. I looked up at him confused before the Queen woke.

I looked at the drink then at him. “I miss you being happy…” he whispered out as he brushed back my hair. “I don’t like seeing you scared… all the time.”

“Varian… what did you do…?” I whispered out. He breathed out shakily before he showed me a little bottle. I looked at it and realized what it was. “A mood potion…” I whispered out. He nodded slowly and looked down.

“I… I just don’t want you to be afraid anymore.” He whispered out. I swallowed hard and looked down at the vial. I looked at the food and started to eat it, nervous. I could feel the effects of the potion on me growing. It felt weird, but I didn’t feel afraid anymore.

“Why is the Queen here…?” I whispered softly. He looked over to her then back to me.

“Rapunzel can help get my dad free.” He whispered out. I turned and looked over, freezing when I saw his dad trapped in amber. I swallowed hard and looked at him. I got up and collapsed for a moment. “Elena… take it slow, you’re still recovering.” He told me as he sat me up. I looked at him then to the amber. I pushed myself to my feet and moved over, touching the amber.

I swallowed hard and focused fully on it, closing my eyes, wincing as I threw magic into it. My head throbbed at the expense but I whimpered and heard a loud crack. “Elena…” he breathed out shocked. I looked up at the amber and saw a giant crack in it.

“I can do this.” I whimpered out as I pushed more magic in, crying out in pain as I forced magic through it again. I whimpered as black rocks started rising around me. I saw a flash of the two stones in my vision and they collided. I whimpered and pushed harder, hearing more cracks all around me.

“Elena stop!” Varian quickly began to panic. I glared at the rocks and screamed out as a blast of magic flew from me, the black rocks around me shattering. I breathed out shakily and collapsed as the amber was left untouched. I felt so much weaker after I expended that much energy. I looked down at the black rocks and picked up some shards into my hand, perplexed. “You broke them…” he whispered out. I looked back at him then to the Queen who appeared to be very afraid.

“No… that’s impossible…” she whispered out, scared. I looked at the shards and swallowed hard. How did I do that…?

“You can fix everything.” He whispered out. I looked back at him and breathed shakily.

“Varian…” I whispered out. He looked at me as he stepped over and looked at me. He gently cupped my cheeks and looked at me, swallowing hard. I leaned closer and put my forehead to his. He closed his eyes and breathed me in. “I should afraid…” I whispered out.

“But you’re not.” He smiled. “That’s a great thing.” He whispered as he stroked my cheek. I looked at his face and breathed in shakily. I leaned and kissed him gently, not holding back anymore. He breathed in as he returned it, gently rubbing my cheek.

“I’m dangerous Varian.” I whispered out as I slowly pulled back. “If I can destroy these… what am I?” I asked softly. His eyes met mine and he breathed in deeply. “I could kill you.” I breathed out. He rubbed my cheek gently. “I will not let you die…” I whispered as I stroked his cheek gently. He looked at me confused. “I need to find the moonstone.” I whispered softly as I pecked his lips gently. He looked at me scared. “If I don’t… everything we hold dear will be gone.” I sighed. “I… I have to find it… to save you.” I whispered. He swallowed hard.

“Save me…?” He whispered out. I swallowed hard and slid closer to him. He watched me worried.

“From our fate.” I sighed. “I won’t let you die.” I nuzzled him gently. “I can’t… I can’t watch you die too…” I whispered out.

“I’m not going to die. I promise.” He whispered out. I smiled up at him and stroked his cheek before I kissed him again.

“No… I promise.” I whispered. He looked at me confused. “I love you Varian.” I sighed as I nuzzled him. He nuzzled me back. “See you around…” I slowly lifted my hand and snapped.

“Elena wait!” He called out as I vanished from his side.


	5. Chapter 5

I breathed in deeply and looked on at the horizon, knowing exactly where I needed to go. I felt bad leaving Varian like that… but this was for the best, for both of us. I moved through the woods, swallowing hard. First stop, the great tree. I used my magic to focus on it, letting myself get carried by it there on the wind.

As long as I focused, as long as I let it take me, I would get there. I would be free from fear. As I floated through the wind, time wasn’t an issue anymore, and I couldn’t feel its flow anymore. I don’t know how long I’d been going by the time I floated down onto my feet, settling gently on the roots of the tree. I looked up at the giant tree, breathing shakily.

I saw the entrance and swallowed hard. I slowly stepped inside and was immediately met with a sword at my throat. I looked at the man and froze. His piercing yellow eyes shot a shiver down my spine.

“Who are you?” He growled out. I breathed in shakily and looked at him.

“I came to the tree to study the stones.” I breathed out shakily. He narrowed his eyes at me. “I swear on it.” I breathed out shakily before noticing his medallion. “You’re a protector of the Opal.” I whispered out. He immediately became more suspicious of me. “I’m not after the stone.” I lied fluidly. He slowly stepped back. “I want to keep others from finding it.” I breathed out.

“How do you know about it?” He grumbled out.

“My mother… and my father-in-law.” I breathed out. “Quirin.” He paused at that.

“Your father in law? Quirin had a child?” He asked confused. I nodded. “Where is he?” He asked perplexed.

“He’s been encased in amber by the black rocks.” I whispered out. He paused at that and put his sword away.

“I am sorry.” He sighed out.

“I came to the tree to find out why I’m connected to the stones.” I sighed. He looked at me perplexed. “I was able to shatter them with my magic.”

“Shatter them…? They’re indestructible.” He blinked. I nodded slowly and breathed in. “What did you do?” He asked as he led me inside and through the path.

“I… I don’t know.” I sighed. “I just knew I had to save Quirin, and I just… pushed my magic out.” I whispered out. He nodded as we moved into a library room. I shivered at the dormant magic in the tree being stronger here than where I was before. I looked around at the walls before I stared at the drawing of the sundrop and moonstone on the wall.

I slowly moved for it before hesitating at the water in the center. I slowly stepped into it and shivered at the magic running through it. I stopped in the middle and gasped in as a vision overtook me.

* * *

**_“The tree has been sealed.” Demanitus sighed as he looked through the library, his assistants close behind. He watched carefully as Gothel found a scroll and opened it. “All that’s here is dark magic, we leave it be.” He told them as he looked up at the writing all over the walls. He sighed softly as he looked at it all. “What have you done love…?” He whispered out in fear._ **

**_I stepped over and touched his shoulder before the memory shifted and the room was dark. I heard a baby crying and I spun around, looking over and seeing mother laying an infant in the water, making sure it didn’t sink under._ **

**_“My child, you will be so strong.” She sighed out as she stroked their cheek. I slowly stepped over and looked at her as she grabbed a scroll from beside her before she started singing to the infant. The water glowed green as magic ran through it._ **

**_The child calmed and cooed as the magic flowed into it, Gothel still singing as the child cooed. I swallowed hard and froze when pitch-black hair sprouted from the infant's head in thick locks. I touched my hair and froze before realizing who that child was._ **

**_When the water was no longer flowing Gothel picked up the infant and cradled her close. She stroked her cheek gently and hummed. “In time my child… you will be stronger than Zhan Tiri, and you shall return the world to the beauty I remember in my youth.” She sighed softly as she rocked the infant. “Your sister shall watch as you blossom and become the ruler you are meant to be.” I stepped over and looked at her. “Zhan Tiri failed us, but you will not.”_ **

**_“Sister…?” I whispered out in shock. She started moving to leave as the infant cooed up at her._ **

**_“With the magic of this tree, you will be so strong my love.” She smiled down at her. “You can control the moonstone and the sundrop as you see fit when you are older.” I watched her go and swallowed hard as I processed what I just witnessed. I heard her whispering to the infant as she left._ **

* * *

I gasped in shakily and looked around perplexed. The man from earlier was watching me perplexed. I looked around then down to my feet at the pool. I quickly moved to the scroll wall to find the one she had been holding.

“What happened?” He asked confused.

“I had a vision…” I told him as I looked through them before I found it. I stepped back and looked at the scroll, my heart racing in fear. “The tree used to be sentient before Zhan Tiri infected it.” I explained.

“Yes, I know.” He stated simply. I looked back at him.

“It hasn’t been in 20 years.” I showed him the scroll. “When my mother brought me here.” He took the scroll and looked at it with a raised brow.

“A transfer of power spell…?” He asked perplexed. I breathed in shakily and looked to the pool again.

“The only magic left here is Zhan Tiri’s… I took the rest.” I whispered out. He froze at that and I went back to looking through the scrolls before freezing as I recognized an incantation. “I’ve seen this spell before…” I whispered out. “In Corona, in Demanitus’s workshop.” I looked at it confused.

“Who are you?” He growled at me as he reached for his sword. I put up my hand and held him in place. I looked at him then to the scroll.

“Elena.” I whispered softly. “The child of Fate.” I told him as I put the spell back and breathed shakily. “I’m sorry but I lied.” I told him as I looked at him. “Only partially.” I sighed as he struggled to break free from my grasp. “I’m going for the Opal.” I told him as I met his eyes. I could see the panic in his eyes. “You won’t remember me either.” I whispered to him as I stepped over and cupped his neck, his eyes hazing over and turning white. “I was never here, you do not know me.” I told him as his body went slack. “Continue on with your life.” I let go and he collapsed, falling asleep. A second section of my hair frosted over and turned white, expanding the section.

I breathed shakily as I exited the chamber and headed up through the tree until I got out. I looked out into the waste before me, seeing the black rocks all around me. I pushed on and let my magic take me again as a ball of light drifting through the wind.

I floated for a very long time before I was dropped and I breathed out shakily as I fell to my knees, my hair draping over me. I could feel the strain of my magic in me.

“Elena?” I quickly looked over and saw Flynn standing there with Rapunzel. I looked at them confused. “You look like hell.” He slowly came over but I put my hand up at him to stop him. “How did you get out here?” He asked perplexed.

“I know my truth now.” I whispered out as I got to my feet, pushing back my hair. He looked at me confused. “I know where my magic comes from and how I’m connected to you.” I pointed to Rapunzel. She swallowed hard as she watched me nervously.

“Varian said you disappeared…” she whispered out. I scoffed and laughed.

“I used my magic to do that.” I rolled my eyes as I stepped towards her, my eyes heavy with exhaustion and building anger. “How long has it been?” I asked simply. She looked up at me concerned.

“Elena you don’t look ok…” she whispered out.

“I’m not.” I admitted. She looked at me scared. “How long…?” I breathed out.

“Eleven months…” Flynn told me. I breathed out shakily.

“Happy birthday to me.” I muttered out. He looked at me confused before I looked behind us at the maze entrance. “Great even fates being cruel.” I muttered out.

“It’s your birthday too?” Rapunzel smiled at me. I looked at her confused. “It’s Eugene’s too.” She smiled at me.

“It is…?” I muttered out. He sighed and nodded.

“Blondie decided today was my birthday.” He sighed. I startled as a monkey climbed on top of me and I looked up at him. I could feel the magic in him. He jumped and ran through the entrance and I followed after him.

“Where did you get a monkey…?” I grumbled.

“Finally we meet Child of Fate.”

I immediately froze up at the voice and I felt panic shoot through me. I looked back at the monkey and he stood straight.

“Demanitus.” I whispered out.

“I’m sorry, what?” Flynn exclaimed as he looked at us.

“I’ve waited for a millennia to finally speak with you both.” He told me as we all stared at him. “The sundrop and the child of fate together at last. Lost sisters reunited.”

“I’m sorry… I think you’re confusing me with someone else.” I squeaked out and headed to leave the ruins but Rapunzel used her hair to grab my wrist and pull me back. I grumbled at that and looked at them.

“Lost sisters. You were Gothel’s daughter too.” She told me. I swallowed hard and looked at her before looking back at Demanitus.

“I’ve left you memories to guide your path child, but you ignore them out of fear.” He told me. I swallowed hard. “Even at the great tree, you chose to continue your quest.”

“Because my mother put the magic of the tree into me.” I spat.

“I’m so confused.” Flynn breathed out confused. I looked at him and breathed shakily.

“Into the maze.” Demanitus stated and we headed in.

“I’m already dreading this.” I muttered out as I walked with them.

“In time you’ll understand why.” Demanitus told me. I breathed in shakily. “I only have a few hours child and the sundrop needs the piece of the scroll.” He explained. I sighed and looked down as we moved. “Besides, you’re a loyalist to my teachings, could be helpful.” He chuckled. I swallowed hard and looked forward as we moved.

I watched as we moved through the maze. Rapunzel was excitedly solving every riddle we came across until we came to a fountain. I looked at it then in its water before I tossed in a coin nonchalantly. Rapunzel smiled at me.

“Your intuition is second par to none.” Demanitus chuckled up at me as Rapunzel and him threw in a coin. I sighed and looked down as I brushed back my hair.

“Yea I don’t want to be here, I should already be in the dark kingdom by now.” I muttered out. He looked at me concerned. I looked down and played with the single strand of white in my hair.

“What happened to your hair child?” I looked at him as I followed them through the maze some more.

“I found out I got Flynn killed by wishing on a star, the panic attack after led to this.” I explained. Rapunzel looked back at me confused.

“How did that happen?” She asked concerned. I stepped over to him and lifted his shirt, gesturing to the scar on his chest.

“Elena! You have to stop doing that!” He exclaimed as he batted my hands away from him. She paused in her tracks.

“You wished on a star and that happened?” She asked softly as we walked.

“I wished for you to return to the kingdom. It got mother killed and apparently Flynn too.” I sighed. She paused in her tracks and looked down. “It will always be my fault, no matter what people tell me.” I told her as I pushed forward and looked at the bridge made of Crystal. I breathed in shakily and looked at the box across the way. “You just need that scroll piece, correct?” I muttered out. “Then I can go back to my journey?”

“Why are you looking for the Opal?” Rapunzel asked. I looked at her as Demanitus and Flynn argued over the sign.

“To save Varian.” I whispered out as I looked out at the box. She looked at me confused.

“Save him from what?”

“From ending up like Demanitus.” I whispered out. He looked at me at that and breathed in.

“You are not Zhan Tiri child, how many visions must I give you for that to go through your head?” He sighed at me before Flynn dropped the key into the acid below. I sighed and facepalmed.

“Even if I’m not, history is repeating itself. The sorceress and the alchemist, once again.” I glared at him.

“The more you give in to your anger the more you’ll be like her.” He pointed out firmly. I rolled my eyes and looked at the bridge as Flynn took a Bobby pin from Rapunzel and headed out on the bridge. “If your hair becomes white, then fate is unavoidable.” He told me. “And your fears will become reality.” I swallowed hard and watched after Flynn.

“I was born… just to end the world.” I breathed shakily as I watched Flynn. “I have no hope of surviving this anymore.” I spat, another strand starting to turn white.

“Enough, I didn’t prepare you to be the villain, I prepared you to save us.” He reprimanded me.

“And my mother prepared me to destroy the world! Your disciple!” I spat at him as the strand took. He froze as he looked at me, fear in his eyes.

“That potion has not left your system… how?” he whispered out. I paused at that and looked at him before Flynn was running back over to us. “Why did you choose it over caution?”

“I… I felt confident…” I whispered softly. He sighed as he looked at me. “I didn’t… feel afraid anymore.” I lowered my gaze. He stepped closer and gently took my hand. I looked at him and breathed shakily.

“If you go for the Opal… you will decide fate for all of us…” he told me. I dropped my head and swallowed hard. “There will be no returning to him if you do.” I felt my chest constrict at that and tears came down my cheeks. “Do not repeat her mistakes.” He whispered out to me. I swallowed hard and looked down. I pulled my hand from his and shook a little. “If you continue this path… he _will_ die.” I looked at him before I winced as a vision hit me.

I saw Varian looking on in terror at a figure with flowing white hair; a machine behind him was destroyed and the sky was vibrant red with lightning striking. I cried out as I saw him get struck by magic and thrown off a cliff. I gripped my heart tightly and broke into a sob. The figure slowly turned and looked at me and I saw myself, my eyes a blinding white with no remorse behind them. I snapped out of the vision and fell to my knees, choking on a sob.

“Do not fall for her lies.” Demanitus sighed as he stroked my hair gently. I choked on a sob and held my chest tight. “Return to him, stop chasing the Opal. You got what you came for already.”

“I was sent here… so you could scold me?” I choked out as I looked up at him, pain in my eyes at what I just saw. Flynn and Rapunzel were behind him looking at me afraid.

“You were sent here… to help the sundrop translate my scroll.” He smiled at me. I sniffed and hiccuped hard.

“The Opal…” I whispered out as I looked towards the Dark Kingdom.

“They will find out. You need to trust fate has a plan.” He told me. Flynn came over and helped me up to my feet.

“Surprisingly like you more with black hair.” He teased as he held me stay standing, knowing my knees were weak. “You can translate that thing?” He gestured to the now fixed scroll.

“I can.” I hiccuped again before there was loud thumping in the distance growing closer.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel exclaimed at him upset. “You didn’t throw a coin in the fountain!”

“Big deal.” He scoffed.

“Uh… big deal.” I pointed to the giant ape automaton coming for us.

“Ok big deal!” He exclaimed as he picked me up and ran. I shrieked and held on out of instinct. Rapunzel ran next to us as Demanitus climbed onto his back. “You’re hair, other than turning white, is it magical?” He quickly exclaimed out.

“No, it’s not.” I squeaked out as we turned hard and slid into a room. I jumped from his arms and stood before them, holding my hands out. “But, I used to be a tree.” I breathed out. “Not something I think I’d ever say, but it seems to be true.” I sighed.

“A tree?! How is that helpful!” He barked at me. I breathed out shakily and stared forward before pushing out my magic, a massive blast happening in front of me, disorienting the automaton. “Ok, that is helpful.”

“Rapunzel, protect Flynn and Demanitus!” I yelled back at her as I took a deep breath.

“What about you?” She exclaimed.

“Now!” I yelled at her as I screamed out, the black rocks surrounding me before exploding out and rebounding off of her protective shielding around them. I gasped in and collapsed as destruction surrounded me. My vision was going blurry as I slowly fell to my side, having spent too much energy to stay up right now.

“Elena!” Flynn exclaimed as he came over and picked me up into his arms. I was limp and on the verge of passing out. I looked at them, seeing they were safe and I smiled before I passed out against him.

When I came to, it was night and I was tucked into a bed. I whimpered and rolled over before looking and seeing Rapunzel’s lady in waiting resting against the wall on the floor. I looked at the bed before looking at her. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to her, my entire body aching from overuse. She was out cold. I gently picked her up without waking her and took her to the bed, laying her down in it gently. She immediately rolled into the comfort and I put the blanket over her.

“Thank you for your kindness.” I whispered to her with a smile before I stepped out of the trailer and saw Rapunzel and Flynn sitting at the campfire looking over the scroll. “Would you like some help, your highness?” I asked softly as I came over. She immediately looked at me before shooting upright and hugging me tightly. I sighed and closed my eyes as I let her. I gently wrapped my arms around her and breathed in.

“You’re ok.” She whispered out. I nodded and gently pushed her back. She smiled at me. I came over and gently took the scroll, looking it over. I sat down and sighed as I started to read it.

“This section is on the legend of the flower and moonstone.” I explained to them as I gestured. She nodded as she sat next to me and listened carefully. I breathed in as I read through it. “Most of this is Demanitus’s notes. It also has the incantations of both the sundrop and the moonstone.” I gestured.

“Notes of what?” Flynn asked. I looked at him then to the notes again.

“Rumors that there are two other incantations. Theories of what would happen if the stones combined their power.” I shrugged as I read. “The secret society that protects the moonstone, mainly stuff you guys already know.” I sighed.

“Two other incantations…?” Rapunzel asked. I looked at her and nodded.

“One for each.” I told her. “Honestly his theories on what would happen if the two combined are… apocalyptic.” I sighed. She froze at that. “But I already knew that was coming, Zhan Tiri tried to do that a thousand years ago and she’ll try it again in our lifetime.” I explained.

“Wait… she?” Rapunzel asked. I looked at her and nodded.

“Yea Zhan Tiri was… a friend… of Demanitus, before she became obsessed with the stones and became evil.” I explained.

“A friend…?” Flynn asked, not buying my skate around the subject. I looked at him and breathed in.

“His lover.” I sighed as I looked down. “She became obsessed with finding them both, wanting this ultimate power for herself.” I pointed to the section and breathed in. “To rule the world for eternity and make it bow to her will.” I rubbed the back of my head. “It… corrupted her so much she became a demonic force.” I sighed as I handed them back the scroll. “She lost who she was, Demanitus lost his lover, had to lock her away in another dimension to protect the world and it broke his heart.” I sighed as I looked at the fire. “It didn’t help when his disciples turned their back on him and brought her back.”

“How do you know all of this?” Rapunzel asked. I looked at her before sighing.

“Our mother… was one of his disciples.” I explained. “Along with two others, one I know you’ve met.” She paced at that and looked down.

“Wait… you’re saying Gothel was a thousand years old?” Flynn asked shocked. I nodded. “Are you really twenty-one?” He asked worriedly. I giggled at that and felt a little lighter.

“Yes, I’m really twenty-one.” I giggled out. “Two years older than Rapunzel, and about a year to two years younger than my older sister who I don’t know anything about.” I admitted. Rapunzel looked at me curiously.

“We have another sister?” She asked softly. I sighed and nodded.

“I never met her, Gothel kept us all separated.” I explained to her. She nodded and sighed. “I can’t even begin to imagine what hell she went through.” I sighed. She looked at me sadly. I took a deep breath in. “I should head back to Corona, I did what I came to do.” I sighed as I got up.

“Elena there’s something you should know.” Flynn said as he got up with me. I looked at him and breathed in. “Varian was sent to prison.” He told me. I swallowed hard and looked down.

“Like that ever stopped me before.” I pointed out. He laughed nervously. “Pretty sure I broke you out half a dozen times in the short time we were together.” He sighed. “But… I see your point.” I looked down and rubbed the back of my head.

“Elena, I know it’s probably a bad idea… but… you know more about this than we do.” Rapunzel looked at me as she played with her hair nervously. “Would you come with us?”

“What?!” Flynn exclaimed. “You heard the monkey, if she continues this she’s going to destroy the world!” He hissed out.

“I know but this wouldn’t count, right? Since she isn’t being selfish about it?” She suggested as she looked up at us. I took a deep breath and looked at the fire.

“She has a point Flynn.” I pointed out. He grumbled.

“For the last time, it’s Eugene.” He grumbled out. “And no it doesn’t matter, she’d still be going closer to the Moonstone!” He complained. I looked at him and breathed in. “What’s to stop her from taking it herself?”

“He also has a fair point.” I looked at Rapunzel.

“The fact you admit that is worrying.” Eugene sighed. I shrugged.

“I’m more worried you decided to change your name back for her.” I stated simply. He grumbled and facepalmed. “Money’s changed you _Eugene_.” I smirked at him. He groaned in annoyance.

“Humility has changed you Elena.” He grumbled back. I rolled my eyes.

“Why, did you want the Moonstone?” Rapunzel asked. I looked at her and breathed in.

“To free Quirin and protect Varian at all costs.” I explained. She looked at me curiously. “A war is coming whether we like it or not princess, and someone is going to get hurt.” I sighed. I saw a flash image of her lady in waiting with the Opal in her chest and I breathed shakily. “What’s your friend’s name? The girl in the armor. I never got it.” I asked softly.

“Cassandra.” Rapunzel smiled at me. I nodded and looked down at that.

“Well I can assure you Rapunzel, I won’t be the one taking the Opal.” I told her, glancing at Eugene pointedly. I saw fear sink into him at the way I chose to order my words. “I’ll accompany you to the Dark Kingdom, but don’t blame me for what happens after.” I told her as I moved back into the trailer and sat on the floor, looking at the girl I had tucked into bed. “Sleep well… sister.” I sighed as I lowered my head and let myself drift off.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked up at the citadel in front of us and I breathed shakily. I could feel from here the power of the moonstone. Its siren song was already hard to push back against and I was definitely exhausted already. I glanced at Cassandra and couldn’t help but see the villain she was about to become.

I wish I could have saved you, sister. I wish I could have helped you understand that mother was cruel and her love was not worth it. That being her blood did not make you evil.

I took a deep breath and sent off a ball of light back to Corona, to find Varian. If things went badly I wanted him to know what happened. I didn’t want him wondering what happened to me.

“I found a way across!” Rapunzel exclaimed and gestured over to a gondola.

“That’s terrifying.” I muttered out as I moved up to the dock and looked around curiously for a way to get it over there. There had to be a mechanism on either side to get it over. It didn’t make sense that someone just left it out in the middle of nowhere. “Varian I really wish you were here to help me.” I sighed out as I looked over the mechanism over here.

I looked up at Cassandra climbing over the wire to get out to it. I sighed as I watched her, ready to help her with my magic if need be. I watched carefully as she got inside and fiddled around before it came our way. I breathed in shakily as she got it to us. I opened the door and looked at her. She came over and sighed softly

“Nice balancing act there.” I told her as I stepped inside followed by everyone else. I leaned to a window and looked out, breathing shakily. I stared at the castle and my heart was racing. I was terrified. I didn’t know if I’d be able to keep myself away if I tried. What would happen if I took it for myself?

I closed my eyes and winced as that vision of Varian dying happened again. I curled into myself and my chest tightened.

No, I had to push through, I had to hold myself back… for Varian. I looked out the window and saw a guy running on the wire. I looked back at the others before he landed hard on the room. I slipped out the window and climbed up to the roof, breathing in shakily.

“Sorceress.” He growled at me. I took a deep breath and stood ready. “So the time has come.” He barked before coming for me. I slid under him and exhaled shakily as I dodged his attacks and kept his ax from hitting anything with my magic. “I will have your head!” He barked at me as he kept coming for me.

“How do you know me?!” I yelled at him as he swung his ax for me. I halted it with ease and looked at him, breathing shakily.

“Twenty-two years ago a prophecy was found of a sorceress with white hair who would come to claim the moonstone!” He barked. I paused at that before I dodge his ax again. Fuck. Not good. “With her would come too, the end of the world!” I swallowed hard as I kept dodging and using my magic to keep in away from me.

“I’m not here for the Stone!” I barked. “I’m here only to protect the sundrop!” I stopped his ax from coming down on me and winced at the strain. I looked over as Rapunzel and Eugene came up to help me. I breathed out shakily and threw him back. I kept up with Eugene as we fended him off with Rapunzel’s help.

I immediately felt panic when he sliced the wire and it was beginning to fray. I immediately worked on fixing it with my magic but it was hard to concentrate with the man trying to get rid of us. I kept focused on it, despite getting dizzy. I shrieked as a woman jumped down and started fighting the man too, though she saw me and started fighting me too.

Fuck really?! I moved to stay out of the fighting and lost my focus on the wire before he severed the wooden support beam. I shrieked as I lost my footing and slid down the gondola and was now hanging from the bottom edge. I looked up at them in fear.

“Rapunzel!” I shrieked out as I felt the wood under my hand breaking. She looked at me then to Eugene.

“Save her and run!” Eugene exclaimed. I shrieked as the wood broke and I fell. “Elena!” He exclaimed after me as I fell into the abyss. I hit the side of a black stone hard before I rolled onto the ground and laid there, whimpering in pain. My hair pooled over me and I coughed hard, whimpering in pain. My entire body ached and I felt tears coming anyway.

“ _The Opal is waiting for you, my dear…_ ”

I whimpered and curled up as I pushed myself onto my stomach. I slowly got to my feet, now finding it impossible to fight the desire to get the stone. Slowly another strand of white appeared in my hair, my hair almost entirely white now save for a single strand of black left. I walked in a daze, finding an underground passage and following the black rocks in it.

“ _Follow them… they will guide you to it._ ”

My mind was getting fuzzier the closer I got to it, I didn’t feel in control anymore. I started climbing up a passage, feeling the Opal so close now. I breathed shakily as I pushed on the hatch, trying to get it open.

“ _It is your birthright!_ ”

I winced at the voice in my head before I shoved the hatch open, climbing out, and looked up at the destruction of the statues before me. I moved through the hallway, breathing shakily as. I used my magic to remove a pillar in my way.

“Stop her now!” A woman exclaimed as she came after me. I put up my hand and she was immediately under my control and unable to move. I did the same with a man draped in a cloak as I kept walking.

“Elena! Stop!” Lance exclaimed.

I hesitated at the familiar voice but it was barely noticeable.

“You know her?” The woman asked as she winced.

“Think of Varian!” Lance exclaimed. I stopped in my tracks again and I could feel myself fighting back but I could now see the Opal. “He will die if you take that stone!” A tear slowly slid down my cheek as I stared forward. The draw got louder and I returned to walking, stepping into the room. Eugene immediately grabbed me and held me back. I stared forward at the Opal, so close but so far.

“Elena… you’re alive…” he breathed out a sigh of relief as he held me back. Rapunzel turned and looked at me, panic in her eyes at the look in mine. It was a vacant stare and I was slowly going deaf from the hum of power I desired. She turned back to the Opal and reached for it before Cassandra stole it. I immediately snapped out of it and gasped as I collapsed. I quickly ran at Cassandra and pushed Rapunzel back to Eugene before the bridge collapsed between us. I looked down at it and my heart raced in fear.

Cassandra gently took my hand and I looked at her, confused and scared. She gently stroked my cheek and put her forehead to mine. “Little sister.” She smiled at me. I looked at her and my heart raced in confused panic. I couldn’t decide whether I wanted to be happy for having my sister or fear that she let the Opal take her over. “I am so sorry… for everything she did to you… that I couldn’t protect you.” My eyes widened at that and I felt that relief kick in, my eyes filling with tears. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and buried my head into her chest, crying in relief. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly.

“Elena!” Rapunzel exclaimed as Eugene dragged her out of the castle, knowing they needed to get away. “Cass!”

I woke up sometime later, never remembered when I passed out. I blinked awake and looked over, seeing Cassandra poking at a fire. I breathed in shakily as I sat upright. She glanced over to me and smiled.

“You’re up.” She smiled at me. “I made you something to eat.” She gently offered me some food and I took it. I slowly started to eat and looked down.

“How long have you known I was your sister?” I asked softly. She breathed in and looked at me.

“For a while.” She sighed as she poked at the fire. I looked at her and breathed in shakily. “You’ve been asleep for a day.” She told me. I nodded and breathed in shakily. “Are you ok?”

“Confused and dizzy… but otherwise ok.” I told her. She nodded at me. “You… you don’t blame me for her choosing us over you?”

“She used you.” She told me. I looked at her. “You didn’t get a choice in this, she didn’t kidnap you.” She sighed. “You would have been my sister regardless of what she did to Rapunzel.” I nodded slowly and looked at her. “And she tortured you…” she sighed. “She locked you in a closet for most of your life…” I looked down.

“That woman did far more than that.” A girl giggled. I startled and looked over at the voice, recognizing it a small degree. Cassandra didn’t even flinch as she looked at the ghost girl. “She was forced into holding the power of the Great Tree, she was promised the world as an infant, but instead… she was thrown in a closet and thought to be a failure.”

“How… do you know that…?” I asked softly. Cassandra sighed.

“She knows a lot, I don’t really ask questions why.” Cassandra sighed. I sighed and nodded slowly. “So… Gothel’s three daughters: the sun, the moon, and… the tree?” She asked perplexed. I smiled a little at that.

“Appears so.” I giggled out. She couldn’t help but laugh with me. I relaxed a bit at that and looked down as I brushed back my hair slowly.

“Why’s your hair turning white?” She asked softly. I looked at her before touching my hair gently.

“It’s the magic of the tree taking its place.” The girl giggled at us. I looked at her. “She’s powerful, and she won’t have her full power until the last strand becomes white as snow.” I breathed out shakily.

* * *

**_Varian looked at the Orb as it landed in his hands. It was one he recognized as Elena’s. He ran his thumbs over it before finding a private space. He let it go and it turned into a mist and showed him Elena._ **

**_“Varian… I hope this finds you.” She whispered out. He swallowed hard at that. “As you can see… my hair is more white… and I got close to the moonstone…” she looked down and he swallowed hard, afraid. “My sister… Cassandra… has the moonstone. Rapunzel, failed…” he swallowed hard and looked back to the door, hearing the commotion on the other side. “I’m afraid… that before I get to see you again… I won’t be the same.” She played with the singular black strand in her hair. “Demanitus gave me another vision… one of me… killing you.” He paled and stared at her in fear. “You need to stop me.”_ **

**_“Elena…” he whispered out scared._ **

**_“Zhan Tiri is grooming Cassandra for something, she doesn’t know I know about her.” She sighed. He swallowed hard. “I translated the full Demanitus scroll.” He stepped closer to her and looked her over. She looked scared and drained. “It spoke of four incantations, two I recognized and were clearly written on it.”_ **

**_“Four…?” He whispered out. She brushed back her hair gently and looked down._ **

**_“I didn’t tell Rapunzel… but the scroll spoke of the end…” she looked up scared. “Find the two new incantations when it’s brought to you. They unlock the full powers of the sundrop and moonstone.” She reached over and cupped his cheek. He fell into the touch and his heart tightened. “If we make it out of this… I would love to marry you.” She smiled and a tear fell. He smiled back and felt tears coming as well. “Demanitus stoped Zhan Tiri once, we can stop her again. We have to use the sundrop and moonstone against her. And we need their full powers to do it.” She smiled. “Find out how Demanitus sent her away. I’ll keep Cass from falling off the deep end.”_ **

**_“I promise.” He whispered out. “I love you… Elena.” She breathed in and put her forehead to his._ **

**_“You’re the only thing keeping me from becoming her.” She whispered out. “I love you too Varian.” He swallowed hard and looked at her before she faded away._ **

**_“I’ll find out how Demanitus stopped Zhan Tiri…” he sighed out. “And get you home.” He breathed out shakily, filled with determination now._ **

* * *

I looked up at Cass and the enchanted girl practicing her use with the stones. I felt Varian get my message and I breathed out shakily. I wasn’t letting this last strand go. I wasn’t going to let it make me a villain. I had to fight it, no matter how much she pushed me to be the villain. I would not fall. I had to. For Varian.

I watched her practice and I breathed in shakily. The world wasn’t going to be the same for a while… I just hoped I kept my mind through all of it. I pulled my legs up to my chest and held them close. I really missed Varian. I wanted to be back in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Varian looked up at Rapunzel entering his workshop. He quickly tucked his research on Zhan Tiri away before getting up and coming over._ **

**_“What can I help you with today Rapunzel?” He smiled at her._ **

**_“We never told you… about Elena.” She sighed as she looked down. He took a deep breath and nodded._ **

**_“You didn’t have to. She sent me a message.” He nodded at her. She looked at him worried. “She’ll be ok… I hope.” He shrugged. She nodded slowly._ **

**_“Varian she almost died because I hesitated.” She told him. He looked up at her worried. “We were attacked, and she fell…” she whispered out, her voice shaky. “All of this is my fault…” she rubbed her arm nervously._ **

**_“She didn’t have a bad thing to say about you in her message.” He smiled at her. She looked up at him. “Honestly, you were barely in it.” He shrugged. She looked at him confused. “She gave me her translations of the Demanitus scroll.” He rubbed the back of his head._ **

**_“I shouldn’t have asked her to come with us…” she sighed. He looked at her confused. “I put her in danger by not listening to Demanitus’s warning.” She sighed. “I am so sorry Varian.”_ **

**_“You don’t need to apologize.” He sighed as he stepped over and cupped her shoulder with a smile. “She knows what she’s doing.” He nodded, though he couldn’t help trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. “She knew this would be hard.” He looked down and sighed. “She’ll come back, I promise.” He smiled at her. “She’ll take good care to help Cassandra.”_ **

**_“I hope so.” Rapunzel sighed before hugging him tightly. He sighed as he hugged her back._ **

****

**_Varian pulled out a new book in Demanitus’s workshop. He’s been going through them for any information on how to stop Zhan Tiri. It had been months since Elena had told him to. He opened the book and immediately froze at the sketch of Elena with elegant writing underneath it. It wasn’t Demanitus’s writing._ **

**_“Oh no…” he whispered out. He read over the passage and immediately lost all his color._ **

* * *

_The child of fate. I’ve seen her in my dreams for a while. I told Demanitus about her and about how much she scares me. I’d never seen so much power before. We have to stop her from getting both of the stones or the entire world is at risk._

_Her hair will turn white the closer she gets to claiming the stones. She’ll lose her mind when the person she loves most is lost. This young man… he looked so afraid. It’ll be the final straw before she succumbs to the evil within her. It won’t be long before she overpowers both the sundrop and moonstone… even at their full strength._

_She must be eliminated before she ever allows her hair to begin to whiten._

* * *

**_Varian swallowed hard and was now shaking. His Elena? No, she couldn’t! She promised him. She promised…_ **

**_He quickly flipped through the pages before he found the author. Zhan Tiri… or at least the woman who became the monster. Both of them knew about her a thousand years ago. Zhan Tiri was afraid of her, Demanitus encouraged her… was that good? It had to be. Demanitus was the good guy._ **

**_He startled when Eugene and Rapunzel came in. He turned and looked at them, fear still on his face._ **

**_“Hey what’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked quickly worried._ **

**_“They both knew about her.” He whispered out as he looked back to the book. “Elena’s been destined for a thousand years for… something…” he sighed. “It doesn’t make sense, Zhan Tiri is afraid of her and thinks she’ll destroy the world, Demanitus claims she’s the savior who only loses when she gives into hate.” He sighed. “Neither paint her hair turning white in a good light but… I just don’t buy it.” He sighed as he looked at the book. “If she’s supposed to be the next Zhan Tiri, why is Zhan Tiri afraid…? The same goes for Demanitus. Why is he so supportive of her and thinking she’ll save everyone… when all text between them states otherwise.” He mused._ **

**_“Sounds like a mess…” Rapunzel sighed. He grumbled and stared at the book._ **

**_“It is…” he sighed. “It’s just… so contradictory.” He looked at them. “I don’t know what to believe anymore…” he sighed and dropped his head._ **

**_“Varian, you’ve been locked in here for a week… I think it would do you some good to get out of the dust and take a break…” Rapunzel sighed. Varian sighed and looked down at the book._ **

**_“There’s something we just don’t know…” he sighed before looking through the book again. He noticed when both of them started talking about her and paused. “They started talking about her on the same night.” He whispered out._ **

**_“Yea and?” Eugene muttered out. Varian quickly started going through his notes before he found something._ **

**_“Ah-ha! They both went to these ruins in search of the sundrop! And after… they started seeing visions of Elena.” He shot up and went over to a map, looking for the coordinates. “We should go to them! Find out what triggered them!” He grinned._ **

**_“Wait… ruins… that were ruins a thousand years ago? Before the time of Demanitus?” Eugene asked confused. Varian paused at that and instantly felt perplexed._ **

**_“Ruins… that were ruins a thousand years ago…” he whispered out, thinking. He looked back to the map before finding the spot. “It’s not far from here!” He grinned as he rolled up the map and headed for the door. “I’m going to find out what Elena is in all of this! I’m going to save her!”_ **

**_“Whoa whoa… you’re going alone?” Eugene stopped her. He looked at him and swallowed hard._ **

**_“We’ll come with you.” Rapunzel smiled. “After all… we need to make it up to her.” She nodded. Varian smiled at that and nodded._ **

****

**_They looked up at the ruins and Varian swallowed hard. This is where her fate was born. The ruins were comprised of uncut stones stacked into a spire, older than any Demanitus ruin he had ever seen. Moss and vines were growing all over them, barely making them noticeable._ **

**_“These ruins, I’m sure they outdate even the stones.” Varian smiled back at Rapunzel. He looked around curiously again._ **

**_“Wow.” Eugene breathed in deeply. Varian slowly walked into the ruins and looked around._ **

**_“Something in here started it all.” Varian sighed as he spotted a faint glimmer under some vines. He moved to it and got the vines off of it, before pausing at seeing a trap door. He pulled it up and looked down into the dark depths. He swallowed hard before slowly started climbing down._ **

**_“Wait, Varian!” Rapunzel tried to stop him before he jumped down into the passage. He grabbed one of his vials and shook it till it lit up. He swallowed hard._ **

**_“I’ll find a way to save you, Elena. I promise.” He whispered out as he looked around before heading down the tunnel. He swallowed hard as he heard them coming after him. He saw a faint white glow before he went that way._ **

**_He paused in his tracks when a room opened up and there was a white flame dancing in the middle in a pit. He swallowed hard and saw a single black flame dance in the middle of it. He slowly walked over to it curiously. It danced on its own in the cavern, and he swallowed hard. There was nothing else here just this single fire pit in the middle of the giant room._ **

**_He stopped in his tracks when he heard whispering from the fire. He slowly stepped over to it and it lapped at his hand. It didn’t burn though, it didn’t even feel warm. He slowly reached and touched it. It popped and the room lit up, smoke moved around the room, and images of people appeared, speaking in a tongue he didn’t recognize. His eyes widened in awe as he looked around at them all dancing around the fire._ **

**_His breath stopped when a girl who looked just like Elena stepped up to the now black fire and stared into it. She was humming softly, her long black hair just laying over her. The fire became white and swept into her and her hair became a vivid white, her eyes closing. The people erupted into chaos and fighting. He swallowed hard as he watched before another blast shot out but from around her this time. The entire room disappeared and he was now standing under the stars. She was looking up at the sky as two objects fell from the sky._ **

**_“_ ** _The war will end… **” she breathed out. He looked at it perplexed. “** Zhan Tiri will fall. **” He swallowed hard and watched her. “** Balance… will return. **” She got startled by something and turned around to face him. She stared straight into him. “** Young warlock… **” she whispered before the entire vision disappeared.**_

**_“Wait… this is older than Demanitus… Zhan Tiri is older than that?” He asked confused and looked around. He paused and looked up. “The sundrop and moonstone… she… she called them here.” He whispered out. He looked around in shock. “Her hair was white though!” He exclaimed in confusion. He swallowed hard and went to the far wall, seeing something drawn on it._ **

**_He froze and all color left his face when he saw a scene of absolute destruction, and at the center of it… the girl with white hair._ **

**_“No… no something isn’t right!” He exclaimed in confusion._ **

**_“Varian! There you are!” Rapunzel sighed in relief as they got to him. He looked back at them perplexed._ **

**_“It doesn’t make sense.” He muttered out confused as he looked at the flame dancing in the middle._ **

**_“What doesn’t make sense?” Rapunzel asked as she came over before stopping at seeing the wall. All life left her face and she stared up in fear._ **

**_“The fire showed a different story! This is not the story!” He exclaimed in confusion as he looked up at the drawings again. “This isn’t the story I saw…” he whispered out in confusion. “She… she didn’t cause it.” He whispered out. “Her magic… reacted to it.” He sighed._ **

**_“The fire…?” Rapunzel asked curiously as she looked at it. He looked at it and sighed._ **

**_“It showed me the past… a time… before the sundrop and moonstone.” He told her. She looked up at that. “I don’t think her hair turning white… is a bad thing.” He whispered out. “Where all there was… was the fire and her.” He whispered out. Rapunzel looked up at him confused. “Zhan Tiri… is older than Demanitus, by a very long time, older than the stones. I think it took the guise of the woman… to lure him into finding the stones.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “And he was betrayed…” he whispered out._ **

**_“You keep saying her…” Rapunzel breathed out shakily. He looked up at her._ **

**_“She looked just like Elena.” He breathed out before looking at the wall again. Rapunzel’s eyes widened. “The flame turned white, it went into her, and her hair became white too. There was fighting around her before she used her magic.” He told her._ **

**_“But Elena didn’t have magic before Gothel took her to the tree…” Rapunzel explained._ **

**_“It doesn’t add up.” Varian grumbled in confusion. “The girl was… just a girl before the flame.” He looked at it. “Why her…?” He whispered out. Rapunzel came and cupped his shoulder gently. He came over to the flame. “I need to see it again!” He reached into the flame and it exploded out._ **

**_He winced and looked up at the girl standing before the fire. He swallowed hard and watched as she looked at the fire then up at Zhan Tiri standing on the other side with a menacing scowl. He slowly stepped closer before the fire overtook the girl. Zhan Tiri exclaimed in outrage and fighting broke out. The girl looked scared before the blast hit again. He winced before she swayed and Zhan Tiri was shot through a portal and reverted to a child._ **

**_They were outside again and she looked up, seeing the sundrop and moonstone falling from the sky. “_ ** _I called them here… to settle it once and for all. **” She told him. He looked at her and she glanced back at him. “** I… split them… on accident, sending Zhan Tiri through time. **”**_

**_“You sent her through time? Why?” Varian asked._ **

**_“_ ** _Demanitus… I had visions of him and his legacy. **” She explained. He nodded slowly and looked out at the drops. “** He was supposed to end it once and for all… I guess I was wrong. **” She sighed and dropped her head.**_

**_“What does this have to do with Elena…?” He asked softly. She looked at him._ **

**_“_ ** _She… she’s like me. **” She said softly. “** She can feel the balance of the world… it’s why our hair changes color. **” She sighed as one dropped in the distance and the other sundrop found its roots nearby. “** I couldn’t save them… but Maybe she can. **” She sighed.**_

**_“The white hair… is it bad?” He asked worriedly. “There’s been conflicting information.” She smiled at that._ **

**_“_ ** _On its own, no… but the sorrow of feeling that much pain in the world can drive anyone mad. **” She whispered out. “** Her mind was fragile already from her mother’s abuse… she needs strong support. **”**_

**_“And that’s where I come in.” He smiled. She nodded and breathed in. “She’ll be ok?” He asked worriedly._ **

**_“_ ** _She will be **.” She smiled at him before the vision faded. “** Don’t let Corona end up like my home. **” Varian panted hard before wincing at a burn on his hand. He looked at it and swallowed hard. It was a winding spiral. He looked up at Rapunzel and breathed in shakily.**_

**_“The tree only gave her elemental magic, she was born with the magic of balance.” He explained. She looked at him curiosity. “She’s the one who accidentally split the two stones… sending Zhan Tiri into the future for Demanitus to take care of.” He explained. “It’s why she can use the incantations of both stones.” He breathed out shakily. Rapunzel processed all that and looked at the drawing. He looked with her. “She’s the beginning… and the end of it all.” He sighed out. “Her and Zhan Tiri have been in constant battle since the beginning.” He swallowed hard._ **

**_“Wow…” Rapunzel breathed out. He nodded and swallowed hard. They both went silent as a white ball of light floated into the room and scared the crap out of Eugene before Varian went over and caught it, sighing softly. “Varian what’s that…?”_ **

**_“Elena’s been sending me updates through these.” He explained before it dissolved into smoke before she was standing before him._ **

**_“Varian…” she whispered out, out of breath. He looked up and saw fear in her eyes. “Zhan Tiri found out about these illusions. I’m scared.” Her voice broke as she looked back before the vision collapsed. His heart began to race in fear. “Run.”_ **

**_“Oh no…” he whispered out._ **


End file.
